


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Archangel of Darkness

by MKLG



Series: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Across the Dimensions [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Pokemon Fanfiction, Prequel, Sequel, comical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKLG/pseuds/MKLG
Summary: A sequel I came up with after the Explorers of Sky game. The once human turned Pokémon, Shadow the Umbreon, embarks on a new adventure as everything is changing for her. Her trusted partner is leaving, she's teaching apprentices to be the next elite exploration team, and what evil plans are in store for her this time? She goes to future and back to find out what's wrong and hopefully put a stop to it. She can only hope she won't be alone.*First of the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Across the Dimensions Series





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first written in Mystery Dungeon Series. Enjoy!

The bed was soft despite being a made of a bunch of straw. Team DarkFire’s leader slept peacefully unaware of what was happening around her. One would think she’d be in tune with her surrounding and such, but no. She got to her place through determination, intelligence, and skill while other said she rode along or luck. She was found then trained by greater explorers. Anyone not against her stood up for her saying they were wrong. She was powerful and respected despite she once was human. Some this made her seem distrustful. However, the leader disagrees that sometimes you have to do a one Pokémon job.

“Shadow!” Blaze, the Typhlosion, called out the dark type evolution of Eevee known as Umbreon who was named Shadow.

“What Blaze?” Shadow asked groggily.

“Time to get up!” he said nudging her with his foot.

“Five more minutes...you didn't go travel thru World Abyss and fight Giratina yesterday by yourself because you team fainted,” Shadow said boasting that she single handedly took down Giratina the day before alone.

“You had to bring that up,” Blaze glared at the fox like Pokémon.

“Yes, I did,” Shadow said proud of herself. Before anyone could say anymore a familiar voice was at the entrance to their base.

“Hey anyone here?” Bidoof called for the duo. He missed the two even though they visited often despite their busy work load since graduating and moving on to bigger, better explorations.

“Bidoof!”

“What's up?” Blaze asked. It was rare Bidoof visited them at base. It had to be serious.

“I came to tell you guys that Wigglytuff is retiring,” he admitted to the ex-guild members.

“He is?!” Blaze asked shocked at the news.

“Yup, Yup and he's asking a list of Pokémon if one wants to take his place,” Bidoof informed. He had heard it from Sunflora who got it from Chimecho that got it from Diglett who overheard Chatot.

“Chatot probably,” Blaze said knowing the bird was second in command.

“No siree! Chatot likes staying as Guildmaster's right hand bird. He could never take such a place,” Bidoof said. “He asked him first.”

“Then I wonder who?” Blaze asked.

“Think he'll ask you or Shadow? That would be cool, yup yup,” Bidoof said already imagining what it would be like, both cool and odd.

“Really?” Blaze asked with small hope, before his condescending part toward himself added, “I see why he would ask Shadow, but me?”

“I don't, plus I prefer to explore and such than that,” Shadow interrupted finally joining the conversation. “If anyone should get it I think it should be you Blaze. You love and are more dedicated to this than anyone I know.”

“You think?” Blaze asked.

“Yes, I know so. Look at all you've done,” Shadow reassured before she snuck back to her bed.

“Shadow, this is why you should do it because you know what to say...” Blaze said not looking at Shadow as he was taking in what she said.

“Come on Blaze. It would awesome! Yup Yup! Well I better go back to my duties. See ya!” Bidoof said before exiting.

“Yeah, we're about to head out anyway. Bye Bidoof,” Blaze said before he left and then turn to look at Shadow. “GET UP SHADOW!”

* * *

Treasure Town was as lively as ever since Darkrai was stopped. Also since then Pokémon started to live in the town thus a healthy growth in population. However, with families Treasure Town became a place to play which was normal for Shine, an Eevee, and her best friend, Pulse, who was a Pikachu. Shine, like Blaze at a young age, dreamed of being on an exploration team and looked up to a certain one that walked into town from Sharpedo’s Bluff.

“There she is Pulse!” Shine said to her friend excitingly pointing at the Umbreon. “Look Pulse!”

“I see her Shine. What is with you?” Pulse asked. Shine always acted this way or worse when Shadow was around. Pulse kept her tail close to her back in case the Eevee got too excited and stepped on it, again.

“She's my idol and we're like related by evolution standards,” Shine explained. She didn't forget Shadow and her could nowhere even be close to being related in reality. Pulse swore Shine wished Shadow was her mother. Shine insisted not, but sometimes the Pikachu could tell it was true.

“You do remember that Shadow is said to actually be a human right?” Pulse said bursting her bubble.

“Don't ruin this for me.” Shine growled before her attention was lost again toward Shadow. “Wouldn't it be great if Team DarkFire accepted me?”

“One in a million,” Pulse mentioned knowing a lot of Pokémon know of their team and probably want the same thing.

“More like never going to happen,” said Mimi, a Glameow.

“Be quiet Mimi!” Shine snapped at her rival. Everyone had one.

“Feisty! If anyone from Treasure Town is going to join Team DarkFire it's going to be me. They could use a cat who is quick on her paws,” Mimi said straitening up trying to show she was superior.

“Yeah right! Quick at running away!” Shine countered.

“Shine, we shouldn't fight....” Pulse said.

“Why the rush?” Rose, the Roselia, said blocking the path.

“Leave us alone Rose!” Pulse shouted at the grass type.

“Why can't we all be friends?” Wigglytuff asked interrupting a potential fight.

“Guildmaster!” the four young Pokémon exclaimed.

“Not for long! Now get along and play nice! Oh! Team DarkFire! Shadow! Blaze! I need to talk to you!” Wigglytuff said as happy as ever. The two older Pokémon look at each other before walking over. As they get closer the younger ones tense up.

“Yeah?” Blaze asked.

“As Bidoof probably told you I'm retiring the guild to an able Pokémon. Chatot does not want it so my question is Shadow, do you wish to be Guildmaster Umbreon? I know this is a major step for you giving up your team...” Wigglytuff stated before being cut off.

“Shadow can't do that!” Shine was the one who interrupted.

“Huh?” Shadow questioned why this kid was questioning before answering the pink rabbit like Pokémon. “I'm sorry Wigglytuff, I am a Pokémon that cannot be held down and despite seeing why I’m an excellent choice I think there is a more deserving Pokémon than me.”

“Who?” Blaze asked having not remembered the conversation this morning.

“You, flames for brains,” Shadow teased. “I said this morning despite how asleep I was. I can be that person young can come to for advice or be role model.”

“Thanks Shadow.” Blaze said knowing she was sincere even though at times she could be an ass.

“Well that's wonderful like a Perfect Apple as I was going to ask Blaze next! So what do you say Guildmaster Typhlosion?” Wigglytuff asked before he got distracted by a Perfect Apple in his imagination.

Blaze took a deep breath before gathering the last of his thoughts and making up his mind, “...I accept.”

“Remember that you're my best friend and you’re the fire in DarkFire. If this doesn't work you can always return to the team,” Shadow said kind of sad to see her friend leave the team after all they went through.

“Don't make me cry Shadow,” Blaze said as he hugs her as his was sure the tears were evaporating from the joyous heat he was giving off.

“Let...go...” Shadow growled whether it was from the lack of air, unwanted touch, or the heat.


	2. Chapter 2

All the Pokémon in Treasure Town gathered outside the Guild to watch the installment of the new Guildmaster. Wigglytuff had his reasons to wanting to give up the Guild to Blaze, but it wasn’t exactly sure. He said he’d still stick around, but most figured it was because he wanted to engorge in Perfect Apples and not have to worry. Chatot mentioned that part of it was he wanted to watch the young take over in his legacy.

“I would like to now pronounce Blaze, Typhlosion, Guildmaster of this Guild! Yoomtah!” Wigglytuff announced making Blaze official.

“Thanks! I'll try my best to be as good as Wigglytuff and the Grand Master of All Things Bad.” Blaze said adding the joke he had never let go. The group remembered and just laughed. Afterward Pokémon had refreshments and chatted about everything from what to expect from the new Guildmaster to plans for the rest of the day. Simply the point was to be social and celebrate the new Guildmaster.

“Well, Gabriel, Rylie, and I are going Concealed Ruins today so I'll see ya later. Oh and Blaze? I know benefit of you leaving,” Shadow said remembering a good outcome of Blaze’s leaving. Gabriel, the Gabite, and Rylie, the Lucario, only smirked knowing where their leader was going with this.

“What?” Blaze asked.

I get to sleep…ha-ha!” Shadow informed as she walked away chuckling to herself.

“That sly fox...” Blaze growled as they walked away.

* * *

The party to any younger Pokémon was boring. They’re too young or in some cases scared of the Guild while others were forced to go by their parents so they wouldn't cause any trouble at least inside. As soon as the ceremony was completed they ran off to play. Well, in some cases to stock…follow their idols.

“Come on Pulse!” Shine said pulling on the reluctant Pikachu.

“Where are you going?” Pulse asked with a perturbed look. Her ear twitched as this wasn't the first time Shine had dragged into one of her plans which all ended in getting her in serious trouble.

“I'm following Shadow,” Shine answered like it was the most obvious explanation in the world. Pulse looked ahead where they could just make out Shadow’s tail that was heading out of town toward the crossroad to leave to a dungeon.

“But you can't go there Shine. They'll attack you!” Pulse protested.

“Not if we're careful,” Shine said confident she knew what she was doing.

“We? There is no we, Mama will have my hide.” Pulse feared. Her mother was not kind to misbehaving child. She remembered what happened to her brother, Sparky, a Pichu. The poor little bro couldn’t sit for a week when he ran off and took apples from the shop and ate them. Her tail wouldn't be the bare minimum her mother would do to her if she followed along with Shine into a dangerous dungeon.   

“Fine, but don't get jealous when I am accepted to DarkFire when Shadow sees my bravery,” Shine boasted. She was determined to get Shadow to notice her. Ever since Shine learned about the once human turned into an Eevee that had saved the world she had to meet her. That was a reason Shine was on board about moving to Treasure Town. When Shine and her mother arrived in Treasure Town after the Darkrai nightmare she didn’t see the Eevee. She asked around and no one knew of an Eevee besides her in Treasure Town. Finally she just hid outside the Guild for weeks and finally saw Team DarkFire However, instead of an Eevee she saw an Umbreon. She learned afterward that Shadow evolved and that she should have just asked about her. She wouldn't have been the first Pokémon to do so. Shadow was a powerful figure and it gave her someone to look up to and fill her spark of adventure.

“Or she'll see you stupidity and tell your mother,” Pulse deadpanned.

“Whatever.” Shine moaned as she left Pulse at the crossroad and followed Shadow and her team.

* * *

Concealed Ruins, didn’t look like before, but similar. Shadow had never been thoroughly through the ruins yet and now was as good as a time as any. She had to good feeling something was at the bottom because why else had Regigigas been guarding it.

“Hey Shadow,” Rylie whispered to get Shadow’s attention.

“Yeah?” she asked the loyal partner.

“I think we're being followed.” Rylie warned. His aura was picking up something, but he couldn’t quite figure it out. Shadow also gave him a different, but very similar feeling.

“When aren't we?” a rough voice belonging to Gabriel said.

“Not by foes…” Rylie pointed out.

“Oh,” Shadow said a little shocked, “We'll keep our eyes open then.”

* * *

It had been a good idea at the time to the young Eevee. She figured this would be a safe way for her to have an adventure too that didn’t involve putting up a request for one. She thought of many different problems doing that. First, she kind of thought those Pokémon were selfish. Second, she thought it was waste of their time when they could be out saving Pokémon in need. Sure they were known as explorers, but the fact Pokémon needed rescued was never going to fade. Third, instead of actually seeing the dungeon with ones she wanted she might either get someone else or they'd be too busy protecting her to even interact with her.

“Which way?” Shine asked herself seeing she had lost Shadow a few turns ago.

“What do we have here?” Shine heard and turned to see a Weezing and an Electrode.

“Hey I don't want any trouble and I was just about to head home,” Shine said trying to turn around and leave. She was stopped when Electrode rolled up behind her and Weezing moved in front.

“Where so you think you're going?” Electrode asked smirking.

“Someone help...” Shine whimpered at thought of her getting beat up. Her body trembled at the thought of what to come.

“No one can help you now! Hoho!” Weezing chuckled. Both Pokémon began charging up their attacks and Shine closed her eyes hoping it would be quick or someone would save her.

“I beg to differ, Shadow Ball!” a familiar voice said that was Shadow as she sprinted into the room. Rylie had finally pinpointed the friendly in the dungeon and that he or she was about to attacked by two enemies.

“Aura Sphere!” Rylie commanded.

“And Dragon Claw!” Gabriel said taking a swipe at Weezing. Both Pokémon were defeated in a matter of seconds and disappeared.

“Thank you!” Shine said happily to be rescued by none other than Shadow as she bounced toward her.

“What were you thinking?!” Shadow snapped. Shine instantly stopped in her tracks in front of the dark type and cowered.

“I'm sorry...I don't know...” Shine mumbled the same way she would answer her mother when she got angry with her.

“You should!” Shadow screeched. She couldn’t believe this kid had possibly followed them into a high level dungeon.

“I want to be like you! You're so strong and brave! You practically fearless! You're my role model since as long as I could remember!” Shine quickly admitted hoping to appease Shadow’s fury. Shadow was about to say more, but she was completely speechless at the sudden burst of courage and words.

“Shadow...” her teammates asked worried about the silence that had come over their leader.

“Let's take her home.” Shadow simply said pulling out her badge.

* * *

No one said anything as they made their way to Shine’s home located a little outside Treasure Town. Shadow goes to the door with Shine while Gabriel and Rylie wait. Shadow knocks and an Espeon answers the door.

“Shine! Are you okay? I thought I was going to have to get help!” Esara said as soon as she saw her daughter. Instantly she started checking her over for any injuries.

“I'm fine mom...” Shine moaned pushing her mother away.

“Pulse's mother told me as soon as she heard. Thank you Team DarkFire for bringing my daughter home!” Esara inquired.

“Wasn't a problem ma'am.” Shadow said respecting the older evolution. Shadow at least assumed so. Every adult in Treasure Town seemed older than her.

“Oh, but I feel I must repay you.” Esara claimed.

“No, you don't. This wasn't an actual mission.” Shadow denied. It wasn’t the mother’s fault and she was right.

“Are you sure?” Esara objected. She felt like she needed to repay the dark type after what she had done for her.

“Yes, I am. I'm sorry that we must be going.” Shadow said leaving the doorway and back out toward her team.

“What were you thinking? Wait! Don't answer that because I don't want to know. Go to your room!” Esara demanded as soon as Shadow was out of earshot. She was furious at her daughter for committing to such a stunt. Shine had always been adventurous, but this was ridiculous.

“Yes mama...” Shine murmured going back to the area of the house which considered her room.

* * *

Rylie looked at his leader as she walked toward them. He was right about someone following them and the familiar sense was because Shine and Shadow were once the same species. He was an observant one of the group, unlike Gabriel who was all attack. He saw something different about Shadow than what he saw before.

“Hey Shadow, why did you do that?” Rylie asked her as soon as she was close enough.

“What?” Shadow inquired.

“He means let it go. You usually go all dark type on people like that.” Gabriel explained. He paid attention more than people thought he did.

“Dark-type?” Shadow wondered out loud with a small smirk. That term was a new one by her. Gabriel always had these slang terms about others or in general just her.

“Makes you sound fierce. Usually you’d snap or something,” Gabriel explained.

Shadow just went with the comment about her ‘dark-typeness’ and answered Rylie with, “It was what the kid said.”

“We heard.” They both answered both kind a jealous and amazed.

“What action are you going to take if any?” Rylie asked knowing Shadow won’t let this go. His leader took what was said to her to heart unless she believed otherwise. There were two ways to get through to Shadow on any matter, strongly worded sentences or a fight. What she did what one told her was up in the air. She has surprised them with some choices she's made in reaction.

“Help her.” Was all Shadow said before she walked away to ponder about her decision.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow helps out Shine. How? What ways will there be trouble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the moves for each characters shown that are in one point in battles:   
> Shadow (Umbreon): Shadow Ball/Dark Pulse/ Iron Tail/Psychic  
> Blaze (Typhlosion): Flamethrower/Shadow Claw/Blast Burn/Aerial Ace   
> Shine (Eevee): Tackle/Swift/Quick Attack/Sand-Attack 
> 
> *Heads up, I do make an inappropriate joke in this chapter. If any of you are offended by the joke I’m sorry, but it’s some humor into it and adds to Shadow's character of being an ass.

Chapter 3

That morning Shadow woke up with a strong feeling in her gut. She didn’t have to ask herself what it was about; she already knew. It was about what happened the day before with Shine. That little Eevee looked up to her. She never had anyone actually come right out and say it to her face before. A part of her thought many Pokémon did look up to her while the other thought no one looked up to her. Well Blaze might have, not that he told or so she thought. She had both good and bad qualities. However, a good one was that Shadow always kept her word and she was going to do what she told Rylie last night. She left base and went to their home again. As she reached the door she lifted her paw to knock.

“I'll get it!” Shadow heard a small voice from the other side. The door opens door to reveal Shine. It took a moment before the Eevee actually figured out who she was talking to. The Umbreon was the last Pokémon she expected to be at door. “Shadow!”

“Can I speak to your mom?” Shadow asked bluntly.

“Mom!” Shine yelled back unsure how she felt about Shadow being at her home.

“Who is it?” Esara asked coming out. “Shadow! What can I do for you?”

“May I speak to you two?” Shadow asked politely.

"Certainly. Please come in." Esara said as inviting the other evolution in and closing the door.

“Shine has expressed an interest in exploring so I would to take her to the Guild to enroll as an apprentice and take her on as my own for training.” Shadow decided. She had done. She wanted to teach someone and Shine proved she wanted to be the student.

“What?!” both Pokémon shrieked.

“Yes, she shows potential to become a great explorer and...she reminds me of myself,” Shadow admitted.

“Well...” Esara thought.

“Please mom?” Shine pleaded. She couldn’t believe this was happening. After yesterday she wasn't sure if she would be able to step foot outside the house in fear of her mother or embarrassment in front of Shadow. Now, all this was happening and those worries gone out the window. This was the door opening and Shine was ready to run straight through it.

“I will ask the Guildmaster personally to train her on Thursdays. He technically cannot say no to me.” Shadow proposed. It was true. Shadow had some leverage on Blaze that she wasn’t going to be left alone for a while. Whether it was him forcing her to join his team, saving his hide, or her being manipulative. There was also threat of that she can him in a fight.

Esara had this look of deep thought. This was as much as Shine’s choice, but Shine and Shadow would feel at ease knowing she was okay with the decision. “Alright, but you must train hard, be safe, become the greatest explorer, and do everything Ms. Shadow says.”

“Yes!” Shine squealed with delight. This was a dream come true for her. Shine almost had to step on her own paw to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

“The miss isn't needed ma'am,” Shadow said. Shadow still disliked being considered old.

It wasn’t a sappy good-bye from Esara as she knew Shine could come see her whenever she wanted. Shine would still be in town and it wasn’t like something like this wasn’t going to happen. Shine was getting older every day and Esara knew that. It was heartfelt and Shadow couldn’t help think how lucky the family was. Eventually they needed to go to the Guild.

“Pokémon Detected! Pokémon Detected! It's an Umbreon and an Eevee! I think its Shadow!’ Diglett announced.

“Sure, now he knows my footprint,” Shadow mumbled to herself remembering about the first time she’d ever come to the Guild. Now Eevee was kind of normal to see in these parts.

“You may ENTER!!” the booming voice of Loudred said. The doors opened and the duo went inside and down to the second level. As usual the place was busy and filled with Pokémon chatting and looking about.

“So this is what it is like down here!” Shine declared only having dreamed about it. Normally kids weren't allowed down inside the Guild unless it was called for.

“What do we have here? I didn't know Team DarkFire recruited babies,” a gruff voice said behind the evolution duo that belonged to Tauro, a Tauros who was the leader of Team Stomp.

“Shut up Tauro...” Shadow moaned before she speculated, “Unless you want me to let it slip out to Treasure Town on how and why Team Stomp has only one male member and the rest female. You know..."

“You wouldn't...” the bull snorted.

“Try. Me.” Shadow taunted stopping after every word.

“One day Shadow you will get what is coming to you.” Tauro cautioned. He would gladly run her over any day. She was a pain in his ox.

“Yes, who is going to mess with a high level Umbreon...?” Shadow gloated making it sound like both a statement and a question. She was proud she reached a high level of 87. Known as the highest in Treasure Town who only continued to get stronger. Before she knew it she would eventually be 100.

“Tauro!!” voices shrilled.

“Hello ladies!” the excited bull said seeing his two team members, Gira (Girafarig) and Moomoo (Milktank).

“Hi Shadow!” the two girls said knowing Shadow from around.

“Hello...” Shadow sighed unsure whether to be nice to them or not. Her tone sounded nice to anyone listening.

Tauro, you planned that we go as a trio today!” Moomoo said to the leader winking. Shadow saw and heard her. She shuttered and made a slight gag noise.

“Yeah I plan to go all out today!” Gira added.

“Well, you guys seem to have plans so bye. Come on Shine,” Shadow claimed pushing Shine in another direction.

“What was that about?” Shine asked confused. Older Pokémon were so weird.

“I'll let your mom tell ya when you're older or better yet you just don't need to know,” Shadow advised throwing Esara under the herd when the time came. She knew she was going to get an earful one day about this.

“Shadow!” A familiar voice called.

“Hi Blaze!” Shadow pipped up not knowing whether or not the saying of her name meant trouble or a casual greeting. Blaze usually kept the asshole in her in check before he left.

“What can I do for you?” he asked his partner. He didn’t care if they rarely worked together anymore, they were always going to be partners.

“This is Shine and wants to be an apprentice,” Shadow explained.

“Just you?” Blaze asked. He was surprised she came down her by herself, but guessed since Shadow was with her it was okay and his partner must have had something to do with it. He made a note to ask Shadow later about it.

“Yep.” Shine agreed not exactly sure what he meant.

“Alright, well as Guildmaster I certify you as a member of the Guild and apprentice.” Blaze announced as he released a small flamethrower to make it official.

“Thank you both!” Shine said happily.

“No problem.” They both replied looking at the future generation of exploration.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is Thursday! Shine's first outing with Shadow! How will their first adventure go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know I add a tad of reality in this and not just going off game concept. Adds a little more to it, don’t you think? Well, I guess you’ll find out as you read. Again, another joke so fair warning.

* * *

 

Sleeping in bliss in her new bed. The beds in the Guild were soft, if you consider the hay soft, but no one complains because of the amount used one almost didn't notice. On her first night Shine found out their wasn't much that bugged her about her new living space. Her roommates were fun and kind. The food was good, but not as good as her mom's, but still reminded her. However, Shine found out what the apprentices do complain about when it came to sleeping, the being woken up.

“UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!!” Loudred screamed into Shine’s room which was actually Shadow’s and Blaze’s old room.

“I'm up!” Shine yelled back. Loudred was taken back a moment. No had ever talked back at him before. He just silently walked away.

Shine gets up and looks at window where the sun shines in. She can’t believe she’s here…the Guild. Soon she’ll be a first class explorer. Then she realizes she needs to go out for debriefing. Everyone was so welcoming to her. Of course they mentioned it reminded them of when Shadow first arrived, but they knew she was different. They then got their assignments and did the cheers which Shine was happy to partake in unlike Shadow who always reluctant. Blaze did his with enthusiasm and pride while Shadow rolled her eyes and said them in a groggy voice. Chatot always yelled at her, but she brushed him off. Shine said hers the same as the Guildmaster who gave them.

“Alright, as I suspected Shadow planned this out so your next day would be Thursday so you'll be with her,” Blaze theorized. Shadow was very intelligent despite her personality made it hard to believe.

“Okay!” Shine said happily. She was so excited. An outing with Shadow!

“Speaking of the devil, where is she? She better not be asleep...she may be the greatest explorer along with Wigglytuff, but she's so lazy.” Blaze mentioned. Shine giggled at that. So Shadow had faults and she was learning from the one who knew her best and from the best.

“Tell me how you really feel and don't have a Milktank, I'm here,” Shadow commented coming down the ladder having heard what Blaze said about her. They were best friends, she allowed him to give her grief, but she gave it back twice as bad.

“It's true,” Blaze corrected, “Alright, go on. I'll even walk you out.”

As they began walking to the ladder to go up the entrance after having reached the second floor they, or at least Shadow and Shine heard familiar voices.

“Oh Tauro! Yesterday was so much fun! Can I join Team Stomp?” Dona, a Donphan asked Tauro.

“Of course you can Dona, but remember we share.” Tauro accepted with a smile.

“I know!” she squealed.

“That poor Donphan...” Shadow mumbled a little too loud.

“Quiet Shadow!” Tauro snapped having heard her.

“No thanks, my opinion in most cases is quite enlightening and truthful.” Shadow smirked at her comment.

“Shadow!” Now Blaze was commenting about her behavior. He shook his head at her childish manners. He couldn't ever wrap his head around how so many Pokémon loved her. he guessed that was because they didn't really know her. If they did...they might love her even more.

Shadow rolled her eyes before mocking back with, “Blaze!” He just glared at her. “It's true...”

“Hey are you on an adventure team too?” Dona asked getting close to the Umbreon.

“It's an exploration...” Shadow began to correct her.

“Whatever,” the Donphan continued, “you should join us. You look super strong and could give anyone a good running.” She obviously was both the more intelligent and naïve of the group.

“Dona, I'm team leader plus I don't want this flea bitten mongrel...” Tauro insulted.

“Flea bitten is a little much and I have a breed or in this case species...” Shadow countered in both a joking and snapping tone.

“That was given to you by who knows what took pity on you! Everyone knows you're a mutt!” the bull snapped back. Blaze's and Shine's fur went on edge at the comment that Shadow was a mutt. She was not. She was exactly a Pokémon, but that didn't mean anything. Judge a Pokémon by the actions, not who they are. Shadow's actions proved she more than a human transformed into a Pokémon. She was a Pokémon. A great one. Both Pokémon would have snapped if Shadow's comment hadn't interrupted them.

“Whatever, you have horns on the wrong end plus to you, Dona was it? I am already the leader of Team DarkFire.” Shadow said seeing the conversation, if you could it that, was getting out of hand and attracting unwanted attention. Shadow didn't want that image for her team.

“Oh My Arceus!” she swore, “It is you! Are you really? (Shadow nods) Well never mind, great meeting you! Come on Tauro.”

“They have him whipped. I almost feel sorry for the poor...” Shadow said getting out her last words.

“Shadow!”

“I was gonna say bull,” she concluded.

“I'll never understand.” Shine mumbled to herself. She also wondered who was the real child, her or Shadow. Even though she had only been officially been around the Umbreon a few days she was learning so much just about her as an individual. What happened to her role model? This supposed great explorer who not only saved their world once, but twice. Then felt a tap on her back and saw that Shadow was ready to get started.

“Okay, while we are here let's pick a mission then I'll show you Treasure Town more in depth. Explorers not only explore new dungeons, but help those in need. Here this one looks good for you.” Shadow said as she picked a job of the request board and handed it to her.

 

**Client: Rattata**

**Objective: Search for my lost item, a White Gummi**

**Place: Beach Cave F3**

**Reward: 200 poke**

 

“I like it.” Shine said even though it seemed simple. She was hoping they'd go to an unexplored dungeon.  

“Good, because you didn't have a choice.” Shadow said.

Shadow showed Shine Treasure Town before starting toward the beach. Like Bidoof had done for her so long ago she felt she was paying it forward this way. That and Shine needed to know about where she could go for supplies and facilities when she wasn't with her.

“Can I ask some questions?” Shine asked Shadow as they walking toward the beach.

“Sure.” Shadow encouraged.

“Why are you doing this?” Shine asked.

“Like I said you remind me of myself if I would have born a Pokémon. I love to travel and explore new places. I see that spark in you and the way I see it, your mom she would never let you by yourself with a nudge,” Shadow explained.

“Do you remember anything about yours? You know, your human life,” Shine asked.

“No, I don't,” she admitted, “and I guess that's why I gave up being Guildmaster. The position seemed awesome, but I want to find out who I was as a human. I think my human self is dead anyway, but I have to know for sure so I keep traveling. I couldn't be held down. I'm beginning to think what I am searching for isn't here.”

“Because that you use to be human is that why that Tauros called you a...mongrel and a mutt?” Shine asked. She then decided by the look on Shadow’s face that may have been the wrong thing to ask. Mongrel and mutt were insulted and Shine was told by her mother never to call someone those words. She'd be in serious trouble if she did. She didn't know how Shadow felt about those words. When Shadow was called them she didn't look at the Umbreon's face and at how the bull's would looked after she bit him. Shadow then brushed it off.

“Yes. My species is an Umbreon, but no one will ever truly see me as such and I have come to accept it so remarks like that do not bother me. We're here. This is Beach Cave which is the closet dungeon to Treasure Town,” Shadow said glad they could get off the topic. It wasn't the words that bugged her; it was the truth behind them that got to her. It was time to enter the dungeon anyway.

“This is so cool!” Shine said. It was different when you’re allowed to be here and not stocking...actively pursuing someone.

“Remember to stay on your toes.” Shadow advised.

“Right!” Her words seemed to commands to live by.

“Hehehe...”

“What's that?” Shine panicked slightly as she moved closer to Shadow. She still had memories of what happened the last time she encountered some Pokémon.

“Some Corsola. Wanna help take them out?” Shadow suggested.

“Sure! Tackle!” Shine called feeling more confident by Shadow's in her.

“Iron Tail!” Shadow attacked and the Corsola were defeated easily.

“That was a rush!” Shine marveled at what this like. Shadow smiled at the Eevee’s excitement, but then saw a Kabuto behind Shine.

“Shadow Ball!” Shadow attacked and the moves passes thru Shine and knocks out Kabuto.

“What was that?!” Shine yelled.

“I just defended you...” Shadow started like it was obvious.

“I know that! Thanks by the way! That was awesome! The way it passed thru me! How did you do that?” Shine babbled. Shadow could only chuckle.

“It is one of many IQ abilities that is called Gap Prober. You learn them as you grow in ways such as eating Gummies and such,” Shadow explained.

“Okay. Hey, isn't that the Gummi were looking for?” Shine says seeing a White Gummi across the other side of the floor. However, Shine didn't see the trap that Shadow could see with her Trap Seer ability.

“Watch out!” Shadow barked as she pushes Shine off in time, but has to take a step forward this making her step on the trap which is poison spike trap that shoots into her paw. “Ow!”

“Shadow! Are you okay?” Shine asked seeing the incident and hearing it.

“I think so...traps are dangerous so always come prepared and be careful.” Shadow said giving her another piece of advice. She was better at this than she thought she would be.

“Got it! Are you starting to sweat?” Shine asked seeing some beads that shined on her black fur.

“It's because I'm agitated that my paw hurts. This way until we finish the mission no one mess with us as it's poisonous.” Shadow explained to cover.

“That's scary and cool at the same time!” Shadow thought so too. However, she also thought it was kind of gross.

“Go grab the gummi so we can leave.” She order.

Shine grabbed the gummi and they teleported out, but Shadow never took care of her poison.

* * *

 

“Thank you so much for finding it! I'm trying to become a great explorer someday so raising my IQ will help,” Rattata said thankfully as he kept his eyes more on Shadow.

“You’re welcome!” Shine cheerfully agreed.

“Here is your reward,” Rattata said giving Shadow the 200poke reward. “Thank you!”

“Here,” Shadow said giving her the money.

“Why?”

“It was your mission and you earned it. All I did was supervise,” Shadow replied.

“Thank you Shadow!”

“Great job Shine. Shadow seems to be doing a great job at teaching you.” Blaze confessed. He was kind of worried about letting Shine go with Shadow, not because he thought she’d do a bad job, but she liked to make sure that the job got done despite who she had to step on or who it belonged too. He remembered sometimes she’d go by herself for either no or little reason.

“Thanks! It was awesome to go out with Shadow. She taught me a lot about IQs, traps, and...” Shine told how her outing had been. Blaze smiled at her hearing her excitement and seeing a twinkle in her eyes.

As she talked about her day to Blaze, Shadow begun to feel the effect of her poison. She nausea and her head began to spin. Eventually her vision and all she got out was a deep breath out before she collapsed to the ground with a thud.

“Shadow!” the duo cried.

Blaze saw on her the red fever bridge on her muzzle and feels her head. “She's burning up and I know burning! Did something happen?”

Shine felt like she was going to hyperventilate as she said, “I don't know....”

“Chatot!” Blaze screamed.

“Yes Guildmaster, which I am finally getting use to...Oh my! What happened?” Chatot grumbled before seeing the ex-apprentice down.

“I don't know...can you tell?” Blaze asked him.

“Down in the dungeon she saved me from a trap. She said she was fine, but it looked like she hurt her paw. She didn't tell me about the types of traps...” Shine interjected telling what she knew what happened. Her confession seemed to help Chatot conclude what was wrong with her as he looked at her paw.

“She's been poisoned.” Was all he said.


	5. Chapter 5

They all stared at Chatot hoping he was mistaken. Some poison traps could be dangerous, but to Blaze it felt worse and he swore he was poisoned too. Guilt poisoned him mind that Shadow had gotten hurt on a mission and he wasn’t there to make sure she kept herself healthy. He couldn’t blame Shine; it wasn’t her fault as Shadow was protecting her. She was being selfless as usual.

“It was probably a poison spike trap? If so, why didn't she do something?” Chatot asked breaking Blitz out of his trance of self-doubt.

“She was also sweating and said it was because she was agitated that her paw hurt.” Shine remembered what Shadow said and voiced it.

“That explains it. When she's agitated her pores produce a poisonous sweat so it was hard for her to tell. We need to get a cure. Loudred!” Chatot said.

“YES!!” A loud voice boomed as he came upstairs. They all look at Shadow as she whimpered and winced as her ears folded down.

“Hush your loud voice!” Chatot snapped. “Take Shadow down stairs while I go look in inventory for a Pecha Berry.” Loudred nodded and took the feverish Pokémon downstairs.

“What do you mean we haven't stocked yet?!” Chatot screeched.

“We don't stock until Friday yup yup.” Bidoof explained attempting to calm Chatot.

“That's right...” the bird remembered.

“I’ll go look in DarkFire's storage,” Blaze voiced his idea.

“Go.”

“Come on Shine,” Blaze said not wanting to go alone. Shine nodded as followed the Guildmaster out the entrance and into town.

“Guildmaster Blaze, what can I do for you?” Kangskhan asked. Shadow still gave Blaze access to their supplies just in case. She wasn’t that cruel.

“Does DarkFire have any Pecha Berries or Heal Seeds?” he asked the mother.

“Let me check...” Kangskhan said as she ventured to the back, “No, I'm sorry.” Hearing her Blaze growled and a flame appear from his mouth which he snaps quiet not wanting to start a fire. “What's wrong dear?”

“Shadow came back from a dungeon poisoned.” Blaze admitted.

“Oh dear! I wish I could do something, but I don't have anything either...” Kangskhan replied.

As the two older Pokémon spoke Shine wondered off and looked at the shop that was next to the Storage Center. Two brothers ran the shop and Shadow said earlier that they were very nice.

“What can I do for you?” asked a green Kecleon.

“Nothing really...I'm just waiting...” Shine said upset that she felt so useless. Shadow needed help and it was her fault.

“Well if that's....” the purple one started.

“Do you have any Pecha Berries or Heal Seeds?” she quickly asked remembering that was what Blaze asked.

“Let me check...I have a Heal Seed for 200poke,” the green Kecleon reported.

Shine looked at her money and quickly decided, “I'll take it! Here.” She handed money and got the seed. “Thank you. Blaze! I got what we need!”

“How?” Blaze asked.

“I bought it.” Shine revealed.

“Good, let's go.” Blaze answered. Inside he smiled as Shine was becoming like Shadow and it had only been one day. She was making choices that may hurt herself, but ended helping others in the long run. With that they quickly ran toward the Guild.

“Please tell me you have something. I'm afraid that she's getting worse and it was a badly poison spiked trap,” Chatot explained seeing the two return.

“Yes, we have a Heal Seed.” Blaze informed.

“Good.” They quickly ran back to where Loudred took Shadow was in the back crew room where Shine now stayed.

“Hey Shadow...Shine got you a Heal Seed. Please open up so you can get better.” Blaze said softly hoping to get a response. She stayed quiet, almost dead to the world as her body shook from the fever.

“I was afraid of this. Her fever is clouding her mind and the poison is spreading...we're lucky she hasn't gone…” Chatot said before being proven wrong as Shadow randomly fires a Shadow Ball at the wall, “…rouge.”

Carefully Shine laid down next to Shadow’s nose and whispered softly, “Please Shadow listen...this happened because of me so let me make it up to you.” Shadow responded as she tried to find the energy to move. She barely could lift her head off the straw.

“Her body is too tired. Alright, I'll open her mouth and you toss it in.” Blaze suggested. Blaze then lifts Shadow's mouth and gets her to open as Shine throws in the seed. Blaze plugs her nose and she swallows instantly. They all watch intensely to see if it worked. If not someone was to burn Kecleon’s Marker during the night. It was a minute later a soft and weary voice said, “Thank you...”

“Shadow!” Shine shouted in glee as she collapsed on her in a hug with her head against hers.

“Get some rest, both of you and I'll be back later,” Blaze said closing the current to eliminate the light left shining through the window. Shine then curls up next to Shadow. She feels like proud of what she did. She wonders if this is how Shadow feels after everyone she helps. She decides to leave it for another time and falls asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Mornings were supposed to be calm. Get up and get straight to work was usually the idea. To start the day busy so you’re ready for the night. Pokémon all around do it whether it is exploring, training, or even working. Of course not everyone knows when it is break time.

“Shadow! You must lay down and rest!” Shine yelled at Shadow as she tried to get up the next morning.

“I don't need to!” Shadow insisted. A little incident with poison wasn’t going to keep her down. She felt like she was a poison. However, their yelling was not missed as Blaze came in hearing the chatter.

“Thought I heard you up and here I thought you'd be happy to sleep in,” Blaze joked.

“Shut up,” Shadow growled in a joking manner. Despite it was true she didn’t need to be reminded.

“Why do you have to be a pain?” Blaze asked.

“Because it's me.” She explained. There wasn’t much else to say about it. It was Shadow. She always wondered if she acted this before turning into a Pokémon.

“True, but Shine is right, you need to rest,” Blaze agreed with the newest apprentice.

“No I don't, I'm fine.” Shadow denied as she tried to get up, but it was clear her legs were shaking. “See.” She said that with a smug look, but her eyes then showed an ‘uh oh’ look as she collapsed.

“That didn't look like it.” Shine laughed.

Shadow only glared at the Eevee before admitting, “Fine.” She then laid down and put her head down and puffed out and dirt next to the bed. She didn’t seem happy. She was a Pokémon of action.

* * *

“Okay Shine,” Blaze said getting her attention after the morning briefing, “for today I want you to get acquainted with Treasure Town more and the other explorers that have made their base in the area. You can learn a lot from and not just Shadow.”

“Okay!” Shine said happily as she ran toward the ladder. As she reached the second floor a group of Pokémon by the boards caught her attention. The trio consisted of a Baltoy, a Natu, and a Chingling.

“So team, what should we do today?” the Baltoy asked.

“Maybe this one,” Natu said pointing up to a job at the lower part of the board. Shine decided to take Blaze’s advice. Shadow could only teach her so much. She had to part of the training on her own. She guessed that was why Shadow only wanted to meet once a week.

“Hi.” Shine said going up to the group.

“Hi.” They greeted back. They seemed nice of enough.

“I'm Shine, an apprentice here.” She introduced herself.

“I'm Bail and this is Xana and Ching. We're Team Future,” the Baltoy replied. It was clear to her he was the leader.

“That's cool!” Shine said. The only other team she met besides them was DarkFire.

“Are you alone?” Ching asked in a sweet song voice.

“Yeah I guess so. I don't go out with my mentor today.” Shine explained. What did she have with Shadow? She was her mentor and Shine was part of the Guild.

“Having a team is rewarding.” Xana chirped. “We there for each other and makes what do easier.”

“Thanks! I'll look into it!” Shine said realizing if she wanted to be great she didn’t have to be alone. She should what she learns.

“Let's go team!” Bail announced as the Team Future left to whatever job they took on.

“I wonder who I could ask...” Shine thought to herself. She then had a spark of an idea. With the word spark being a key word. It would benefit her friends greatly. She was shy and enclose. Shine just knew if she could convince her to join she would be grateful. Quickly she ran out of the Guild and toward the other side of town. As soon as she reached the front she knocked.

“I got it!” a voice said. The door open to reveal Pulse, her Pikachu friend. “Shine!”

“Hi Pulse!” Shine said with a grin. Pulse knew that grin only meant one thing…trouble or that Shine wanted something that only lead to trouble.

“What do you want?” Pulse asked kind of not meaning to sound rude.

“I want to first apologize for dragging you into trouble, but I have a huge favor to ask!” Shine apologized before asking. She decided she was going to pull a Blaze.

“What?” she asked the normal type.

“Will you join me in an exploration team? I'm an apprentice at the Guild and another team said having a team is great! So Please!?” Shine begged. Shine wouldn’t beg and plead if it wasn’t important to her.

“What?!” Pulse said acting like Shadow in the past situation, “I don't know...”

“Please! You're my best friend and I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else!” Shine said revealing to Pulse what she thought. Shine valued their friendship. Pulse was always there for her even when they got into trouble. Pulse may like to avoid issues, but wasn’t afraid to jump to solve one if it meant helping someone.

“Shine...” Pulse adored.

“You can is you want dear, I won't stop you.” Raia, the Raichu, said to her daughter.

“Mama!” Pulse gasped that her mother had been listening in the entire time.

“You need to do something instead of being cooped up in the house. Just promise me you'll be safe and train hard!” Raia said. Shine always liked Raia. She understood the child needs to get and explore their options with what they want to do with their lives.

“Thank you Mama!” Pulse said hugging her mother.

“Awesome!” Shine said excited and hoped all this was okay. As soon as Raia made sure Pulse was set they ran off back to Guild to inform Blaze of the choice that was being made.

* * *

 

“Guildmaster Blaze!” Shine shouted running up to the Typhlosion.

“Yes?”

“Two questions, how's Shadow?” Shine asked. She had been worried about Shadow since she decided to attempt to get up that morning.

“Asleep...finally.” Blaze breathed out in frustration. It has taken hours to get to fall asleep since the incident this morning. Shadow was determined not to let anything stop her. After she tried to escape around lunch Blaze had asked both Sunflora and Chimecho about putting Shadow to sleep. They were reluctant at first, but after the third escape attempt they complied. Blaze also had said he would deal with Shadow when she woke up. “And?”

“Can Pulse join me as my partner and be a fellow apprentice! Just like you were to Shadow!” Shine asked eagerly as Pulse nodded in agreement.

Blaze looked a little insulted by her words and mentioned, “I don't think it went that way...”

“That's not what she said, she said you forced her because you were...” Shine continued about what she had heard from Shadow.

Blaze knew he lost when he was competing with Shadow with Shine. The Eevee was one hundred percent dedicated to the Umbreon so he stopped her before she could ramble, “Alright, this isn't story time as this is business. Sure, young and willing are always welcome! I hereby make Pulse a member of this Guild.” Blaze then released a Flamethrower and asked, “Now, what's your team name?

The younger Pokémon looked at each other blankly. Neither had thought about a team name. Shine felt like a total rookie having not remembered that she needed a team name.

“Well...how about Team Luminous!” Shine voiced. Pulse thought about what all they talked about before.

“I like it!” Pulse echoed.

“Alright, you will be registered as Team Luminous!” Blaze said as he released a slightly stronger flame. He looked at the new team and couldn’t help, but feel proud. All this was happening while he was in control of the Guild. That must have meant he was doing a good job. That was what he was worried about, not being good enough. The smiles on the new recruit’s faces said it all as they cheered for the start of their team.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pulse (Pikachu): Thunder Shock/ Quick Attack/ Tail Whip/ Thunder Wave

Shadow was forced to stay another night at Guild. It wasn’t like she had a choice. It was either stay or be put back to sleep. Blaze had dealt, well, felt the wrath of Shadow when she woke up later that night. She also insisted she felt better and could return to base. She tried everything to get to leave even with the simple excuse of there wasn’t enough beds. The Guild almost lost an apprentice that day as Shine opened her mouth and said they could make room in her room for Shadow. She’d sleep with Pulse or with Shadow. Shine was struck by the fear of an Umbreon growl. Blaze all for the idea agreed and Shadow growled at him too. Shadow joked and told Pulse she was her favorite. The broken hearted faces of Blaze and Shine was priceless and worth it. They went to bed afterward peacefully, but of course, no one wakes up that way.

“TIME TO GET UP!!!” Loudred screamed into their room.

“It will be the end of the world the day I miss that...” Shadow groaned as she felt her ears die.

“No kidding...” Shine agreed.

“It's so loud!” Pulse moaned as this was her first experience with the alarm clock. She held her ears tight against her head to block out the sound which had stopped. Her ears were ringing.

“Well you two better go.” Shadow said to the new recruits.

“What?!” Pulse asked. Shine just laughed at her friend and pulled her out. 

* * *

 

“Finally I would like to welcome Pulse to the Guild joining as Team Luminous with Shine.” Blaze announced. He was actually nervous about the briefing today as Shadow was sort of watching.

“Hi!”

“Yippee another new team!” Sunflora cheered.

“Just hope it’s not another you and Shadow Guildmaster,” Chatot teased. Blaze glared at the bird. If Team Luminous was anything like Team DarkFire then they could aspect great things from them.

“Alright everyone let's go!” Blaze said ending the morning briefing. The group then went to their jobs and Blaze saw Shadow come out. “Hey Shadow.”

“Hi Blaze. I'm going back today.” Shadow said. It was going to happen, no ifs, ands, or buts. If someone stopped her they might receive a small or weaken Shadow Ball to the butt. She’d fight her way out if she had to and she would win.

“At least you're better. It was nice to have you around here again.” Blaze admitted. He missed Shadow. He missed their daily routine of him trying to get her up in the morning. Or even her coming and having to save him when he got into trouble. He wasn’t going to tell her that part. She would never let it go meaning he’d never live it down.

“I know and as much as it pains for me to admit it I miss you. Anyway, I plan to go out today,” Shadow replied. Blaze smiled at the fact she missed him too.

“Be careful.” He warned.

“Aren't I always?” she asked.

“No.” 

* * *

 

It was a simple, take jobs on the board just not any outlaws. Shine assumed they weren’t ready for that kind yet so didn’t ask and she felt Shadow would handle the idea of outlaws. Pulse looked both excited and nervous about starting, but she absolutely refused to handle any outlaws. Shine didn’t know what she was worried about. Pulse was plenty strong and was a good battler. Like Blaze, Shine figured she had a confidence problem.

“So Pulse, we were told to go out on this board for now,” Shine suggested.

“Okay.” Pulse said going with the flow.

“You're out of your minds!” A familiar voice belonging to Mimi gasped.

“We're allowed Mimi because we're Team Luminous!” Shine said as a matter of fact.

“What?” Mimi appalled.

“Yup!” Pulse said liking the chance to tell the sassy Glameow wrong.

“No way, you idiots.” Mimi insulted. She couldn’t believe. They had to be lying. There was no other explanation. Lots of kids around here pretend they were explorers until they were old enough to join. That was it!

“Yes way,” a voice said casually as it came up from the bottom floor, “and I think they're very good at it.”

“Shadow!” Mimi said shocked to see her and let alone defend these…kids.

“Are you leaving?” Shine asked her mentor.

“Yeah, places to explore or Pokémon to save.” Shadow boasted like it was normal. Shine giggled. Shadow had a good heart. Any serious conversation would be made light hearted if Shadow was involved. Everyone loved talking with Shadow. Treasure Town would seem lost without her or at least it wouldn’t be the same.

“Okay, see you Thursday?” she asked.

“Always, and we're doing the right board then. Good-bye.” Shadow said after grabbing a job off the outlaw side and leaving.

“What does she mean?” Pulse asked confused by what Shine asked.

“Oh! I forgot!” Shine remembered, “Shadow and I, well us now, go out on Thursdays and she mentors me.”

“What?” the two yelped.

Yep. Oh, here's one for Beach Cave. Come on Pulse.” Shine said as she was looking at the jobs list. Pulse agreed to leave the conversation there and away from the nosey Glameow. After they had left the Guild Mimi went down the second ladder.

“Can I help you?” Chatot asked seeing the cat.

“Who do I see about joining?” she smirked. 

* * *

 

Beach Cave was an easier dungeon that Shine felt Pulse and she could handle alone. As they walked looking for the lost Elekid they talked. Shine told Pulse all about what happened the last time in Beach Cave. The time she went with Shadow. Pulse couldn’t believe all that had happened and what there was to know about mystery dungeons. Shine learned Pulse was very useful going into Beach Cave. As they enter they were attacked by Corsola and Pulse knocked them out with her Thunder Shock. Pulse said she never felt more alive. It wasn’t the last time Pulse showed how good she was at this rescue deal. When they found the child on the third floor he actually ran from Shine. She couldn’t believe it. She was rescuing him and he ran. However, as Pulse took her time walking up to him he calmed down and happily went with her. Shine swore it was because she was an electric type too, but let it go as they happily completed their mission.

“Thank you so much for saving my son!” a female Electivire said hugging the life out of the two. She was very grateful for them saving her son. “I told him many times not to be so brash and run into a dungeon, but he didn’t listen. Here you go!” She gave them 300poke and a Cheri Berry.

“You’re welcome!” Team Luminous said to the family. “Take care!”

“So, how was it?” Shine asked her partner.

“Great! I’m glad I got to do this with you!” Pulse answered. Before either of them could go back downstairs they heard a very familiar team being called.

“Thank you ssso much Team DarkFire for taking me down there! My Scope Lenss is very important to me as a sssolo explorer!” a Pokémon hissed from the other side of the room.

Team Luminous looked over to see Team DarkFire being Shadow, Gabriel, and Rylie talking with an Arbok. It was clear Shadow and her team just helped him.

“Not a problem, you asked for help and you shall receive,” Shadow added as the other nodded in agreement.

“That’sss excellent. I’ve been alone ssso long, may I join you?” Arbok asked the leader. Some Pokémon were brave enough to ask Shadow to join her team. What they didn’t know was two things. One: Shadow didn’t always use everyone on her team. Two: She didn’t have the heart to say no.

“Sounds like you’d be a good addition,” Shadow concluded. “Don’t you all agree?”

“You kicked butt down there!” Gabriel answered. He was happy with anyone as long as they could fight. Rylie only nodded in agreement.

“Welcome.” Shadow said. “What’s your name?”

“Viper,” the cobra hissed. Shadow shuttered slightly. It was going to take a while having a literal snake on the team. They always gave her the creeps and this unfaithful aura.

“Hi Shadow! Did you just finish up a job?” Shine said as she was done watching and bounced over.

“Yeah, and I see you did too,” Shadow said proud Shine was learning to do stuff on her own. Shadow knew she wasn’t always going to be there to hold her paw, not that she wanted to. Made her seem more like a parent than a mentor.

“We helped Electivire get her son out of a dungeon,” Shine explained.

“Good job,” she congratulated. “We took Viper to Shimmer Hill and got back his item from an outlaw. He just joined DarkFire.”

“Cool!” Shine said. “Hi!”

“Your cute kidsss,” the snake said. Shine got an odd feeling from him, but her reasons felt close to Shadow’s. Pulse on the other hand stayed quiet watching from where she at. Her cheeks sparked as she felt something was wrong. This was going to be another day, but now they heard it was almost dinner time.

“Alright everyone before Chimecho says we’re good to go eat we have two new members!” Blaze announced before everyone started to eat.

“Really? Yippee!” Sunflora cheered. She loved the idea of new members.

“I guess we're setting a PRIME example!” Loudred said pushing out his chest like he was doing something.

“Yup Yup, I'd say so.” Bidoof agreed.

“Yes, I'd like you to meet Mimi and Rose who are Team WhiteRose.” Blaze said as Mimi and Rose walked in taking a seat near Shine and Pulse.

“What?!” Shine shouted.

“Something wrong?” Chatot asked. He’d seen this reaction before.

“Not a thing…” Shine mumbled.

“Alright! Meal Time!” Chimecho sang as she came out into the main area.

“Yeah!” 

* * *

 

He was waiting just outside of town for his contact so he wouldn’t get noticed. He didn’t want to get noticed. That was all the Pokémon needed was to be caught for the outlaw under another that he was. A rustle was heard and the messenger came from the bushes.

“Is the first stage set?” he asked.

“Yesss.” The inside man answered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mimi (Glameow): Hypnosis/Fury Swipes/Fake Out/Slash

Before Shine knew it the day was Thursday. It was her second outing with Shadow. With Team WhiteRose joining the Guild was a shock. Shine automatically went to Shadow for advice the next day. Shadow did tell her she could come to her about anything. Shine explained the Glameow was a bully along with her friend. Shadow told she shouldn’t let that get in the way of her work. If Mimi wanted to join for a petty reason then it will show in her work, but she shouldn’t let it show in hers that it bothers her. Shine was happy coming to Shadow about it; she always knew what to say. Shine took it to heart like everything else.

“I can't believe Shadow actually mentors you.” Pulse said to Shine as they were waiting for Shadow on a Thursday morning on the lower level of the Guild.

“Yeah, it's cool.” Shine replied trying to sound not upset about what happened last time.

“If you let bug you’ll fail,” Shine heard behind her and saw Shadow walking up. “If you allow the actions of others you feel responsible for it will only tear you down. I saved you and it was your first mission. I don’t expect you to know everything. Okay?”

“Okay.” Shine said. Wisdom, an aspect of Shadow that was valued. No one knew why she was so wise despite being barely in her late teens or early adult Pokémon years. Maybe it was the other side of her talking.

“Ready to go?” the mentoring Umbreon asked.

“Yes ma'am!” the recruits cried.

“Today we're going after an outlaw with my observation,” Shadow explained. They seemed to be ready to handle the other side of the boards.

“Really!” Shine shouted in glee.

Really…” Pulse deadpanned showing the uneasiness in her voice.

“It’s okay, I'll pick an easy one.” Shadow said.

“Define easy?” Pulse said. Shadow gave a mock glare at the Pikachu and smirked. So the shy Pikachu did have a sense of humor. Shadow browsed the list of outlaws. A few times she was tempted to pick a few out for herself, but it wasn’t the time. Then she saw an easy one in an easy dungeon.

“Here.” Shadow said pulling the job off and handing it to the duo.

            Client: Magnezone

            Objective: Arrest Machop

            Place: Drenched Bluff B6F

            Reward: 500poke

“Okay! Let's do it!” Shine agreed.

“Yeah!” Pulse agreed. She should trust Shadow on this. The Pokémon knew what she was doing. With that they left for the dungeon. No one really talked this time around as an outlaw was serious business.

“What are they up to?” Mimi said as she hid just past the crew rooms. As the trio left she followed them out.

* * *

 

“I remember my first mission with an outlaw was Drowzee,” Shadow said finding a topic of conversation.

“I heard about that.” Pulse said having heard from Marill one day. He could never stop talking about Shadow. He was similar to Shine.

“And you we're an Eevee.” Shine commented on with an adoring voice. Shadow was so strong even as a little Eevee like herself. One day she swore to herself she would be just like Shadow.

“I would think so.” Shadow concluded feeling odd about Shine’s comment. She felt so normal and everyone put her on a high pedestal. As they entered the fourth floor Shadow looked out. The entire time since arriving in the dungeon her ears twitched. It was similar to how Rylie was in tune with his aura. “Outlaw Spotted!”

“An Exploration Team!” The Machop gasped.

“That's right!” Team Luminous said together. This was their mission so they should take charge.

“Tackle!” Shine called charging for the fighting type.

“Karate Chop!” Machop retaliated.

“Careful!” Shadow warned. Even if she was evolved both Umbreon and Eevee shared a type disadvantage to fighting types.

“Thunder Shock!” Pulse attacked defending her partner. Machop was thrown back and he looked to see an innocent bystander, a Glameow.

“Ah! Just another pest!” Machop cried getting everyone’s attention.

“Mimi?!” they cried. The Glameow looked up shocked she had been discovered following them, but shock transformed into fear as Machop came at her.

“Tackle!” Shine said pushing the Machop on the back away from her.

“Quick Attack!” Pulse said getting close quickly to grab Mimi and get back over by Shadow.

“What were you doing here?” Shadow asked trying to keep her temper in check. What was with kids following her into mystery dungeons? Did they want to get rescued?

“I wanted to see what you were doing!” Mimi admitted.

“Swift!” Shine called as a frenzy of stars shot out toward Machop.

“Thunder Shock!” Pulse attacked. Machop cried out in defeat and was teleported out by the shine of their badges.

“We did it!” Shine rejoiced.

“Yeah!”

“He was a grunt anyway, here to meet me,” a voice said. Out another entry way entered a Machamp. Shadow instantly stepped in front of the three young explorers. “Oh aren’t we brave?”

“I remember you. I saw you’re also wanted. I saw the poster for you also in this dungeon. I almost took it, but I was courteous of the mentees.” Shadow growled.

“Why don’t you stop me while you’re ahead? Earthquake!” the four armed Pokémon called slamming a foot against the ground. The quake broke the four apart toward different parts of the room. It pushed Shine into the way of battle.

“Cute! Brick Break!” he snarled at Shine. Shine closed her eyes waiting for the attack to come, but it didn’t. She opened her eyes to see Machamp enveloped in a blue aura halted.

“Run!” she heard Shadow yelled as her eyes were glowing blue. She was using Psychic. Shine quickly ran back behind her toward the other. Shadow nodded her head and the large fighting type was thrown into a wall. He got out of his crater and charged Shadow. Shadow jumped and swung with Iron Tail. However, Machamp grabbed her tail and threw her down before striking with a Dynamic Punch.

“Shadow!” the three called. Machamp lifted his fist to see Shadow very disoriented.

“She’s confused!” Pulse shouted.

“We have to help her,” Shine voiced. “Please Mimi, we can’t do it alone.”

Mimi looked at the team of the two Pokémon she felt like she couldn’t stand. She only joined to spite them. She then looked at Shadow who was being bombarded with Cross Chops. She was a rescuer and the one rescuing them needed saved.

“Let’s go then!” he roared as she darted toward the Machamp. “Fake Out!”

“Huh? Ah!”

“Great! Try Swift!” Shine said.

“And Thunder Shock!” Pulse used.

“Now my Hypnosis!” Mimi said as Machamp looked at her falling victim to sleep. “Fury Swipes!”

“Thunder Shock!”

“Quick Attack!”

The hypnosis was an excellent idea, but no one knows how long it last. Unfortunately it didn’t last long and Machamp woke up as Shine and Mimi were attacking. Even in his previous sleepiness he used Cross Chop tossing them back to the other side of the room leaving Pulse open.

“Gotcha you little rat!” he said going for her.

“Pulse!” Shine feared for her partner.

“Eek!” Pulse shrieked. It must have been out of fear, but Pulse divided into multiple Pikachu. “Huh?”

“Pulse just used Double Team!” Shine cheered as she noticed her teeth felt different.

“I got you now! Thunder Wave!” Pulse said as she actually appeared behind Machamp and paralyzed him.

“Try my Bite!” Shine said figuring out she also learned a new move called Bite.

“And my Fury Swipes!” Mimi said joining in.

“Enough of you pest! Earthquake!” Machamp said and the team went down. The trio didn’t think they’d last another hit. If they fainted now, what would happen? There were so many possibilities! He would get away. What would happen to Shadow? “You are at your last straw. Next time don’t choose one too much to handle, leave that to the big Pokémon. Bye kids. Earth…!”

Before the Machamp could finish the trio off and Dark Pulse came from behind them striking him down. Machamp fell backward as he fainted. A badge glowed and he teleported out. The trio turned to see a breathing heavily Shadow, no longer confused.

“Shadow!”

“Dang…won’t be the last time I face a Pokémon almost twice my size…” Shadow joked. Other than looking a little beat up, she looked fine.

“Don’t you mean it will be the last time?” Shine asked.

“No, because I positive I am going to do it again,” she smirked. The three shook their heads at the Pokémon. “Great job you three, let's go.”

As they transported back to the Guild they all felt they were going to collapse. Already Officer Magnezone was there with his team and collected the outlaws, but he agreed to let his deputies go ahead and take care of the outlaws while the group was checked out. After being cleared by Chatot or as Shadow called mother hen they went to meet the Officer. As they got to the second floor some members of the Guild were also there chatting. Was this a big deal?

“Thank you for bringing Machop and Machamp in for an arrest. Take the 1000poke as your reward. You have no idea how long we’ve been after these two. All we need is Machoke and this band of outlaws have been broken up. You have our thanks Team DarkFire!” the officer said seeing Shadow.

“No, this was all Team Luminous and WhiteRose. They deserve the credit.” Shadow corrected.

“Well then thank you teams! Let’s go boys!” With that they left with the criminals.

“Thank you!” the three younger Pokémon said to Shadow.

“You deserved it. Thank you for taking charge and helping.” Shadow bowed to them. Shine felt better about the poison incident. She helped Shadow again and the feeling was awesome. Some of the Guild were chatting to the three about what it was like and how. They were overwhelmed.

“You’re doing a great job,” Blaze said coming up next to Shadow.

“Thanks,” she replied. “I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?” Blaze asked.

“To get something!” she called back as she was already up the ladders.

“Where did Shadow go?” Shine asked. She swore Shadow was speaking to Blaze a second ago.

“She said she’d be right back,” Blaze answered. He had no idea what she had to get. Knowing her she was going to reward them. It was about five minutes when she returned asking to speak to Shine, Pulse, and Mimi.

“I want to give you these, you’ve earned them,” Shadow said giving them each a TM.

“Really?” they all exclaimed.

“Yup. There is Dig for Shine, Shock Wave for Pulse, and Shadow Claw for Mimi. I need to get those out of my storage. I hate looking at Shadow Claw collect dust because I can’t learn it,” Shadow explained and complained at the same time.

“Thank you!” the chorused.

“Dinner!” Chimecho called.

“Go, supper is ready.” Shadow said pushing them along.

“Will you join us?” Shine asked innocently. Shadow looked shocked to hear her ask.

“I don't think so.” She denied.

“Why?” Pulse asked. All it was dinner. They weren’t asking her to sell her soul.

“Stocks are probably getting low...” Shadow tried to make an excuse.

“Nonsense!” Shine interjected, “Bidoof and Sunflora filled it yesterday!”

“Yeah it will be like old times.” Blaze said entering the conversation. He had heard everything.

“Blaze! Bidoof!” Shadow said saying who was there.

“I'm sure no one would mind plus we can restock if needed.” Blaze resorted.

“And we can catch up, yup yup!” Bidoof mentioned.

“If you say so.” They were good. 

* * *

 

“Shadow, what level is DarkFire now?”

“Guildmaster.” Shadow said after swallowing a piece of apple.

“Hey, hey! That's the highest rank ever!” Corphish revealed.

“You've come along way, yup yup! No wonder Wigglytuff asked you guys!” Bidoof added.

“Yeah that's right!” Sunflora agreed.

“Will that make a threat to the major outlaws?” Diglett asked being the one to ask serious questions and look innocent.

“I don't know.” Shadow shrugged.

“Maybe, but knowing them they either wouldn't stand a chance or would want to give her back.” Blaze answered as he joked.

“Your words mean so much...” Shadow growled. She didn’t think she was that bad.

“Let's hope not...” Pulse sighed.

* * *

 

After dinner Shine had unfinished business to take care of or more like a conversation that needed to be started.

“Mimi!” Shine called as the Glameow went to her room.

“What?” she said.

“I wanted to thank you for today,” Shine said. “We couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Your welcome…you know, I envied you.” Mimi admitted.

“Huh?” Shine questioned.

“Your mom is great and Shadow is also there for you. I wish someone would be there for me. You see my mom is an outlaw and is at large. I escaped wanting nothing to do with that life, but I’m starting to wonder if that’s all I can be.” Mimi confessed.

“That’s not true! You can be anything you want to be!” Shine insisted, but then she noticed something. “Where’s Rose?”

“She left me. This work was too hard so she bailed.” Mimi admitted looking back at the empty room she did share with her so called friend. “See this is why I think an outlaw life is for me.”

“No!” Shine barked. “I won’t let you. You can join Team Luminous! It will be great! We work together well already so I don’t see why not!”

“Really?” Mimi asked. Was Shine sincere? Maybe there were good Pokémon after all.

“Yeah! We need to recruit anyway! It can’t be just Pulse and I!” Shine said slightly bouncing. She was excited about this despite the past history between the two. Mimi looked into Shine’s eyes and saw the truth. Shine was serious as her fur was brown. For once in her life she would have something. Nothing was stopping her.

“Sure!” Mimi accepted deciding it was time for change in her life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the updated attack list:  
> Shine: Dig/ Bite/ Swift/ Quick Attack  
> Pulse: Thunder Shock/ Shock Wave/ Double Team/ Quick Attack  
> Mimi: Hypnosis/ Fury Swipes/ Fake Out/ Shadow Claw

Early one Wednesday morning the next week Shadow gathered Gabriel and Viper to go on a rescue. Viper was adamant about going on this one and everyone assume he wanted to prove himself useful to the team. When a mission was presented for a rescue from a Mismagius Viper was ready. Well, he suggested it. Shadow kind of admired that. However, when Shadow suggested it would be him and Rylie tagging along he said perhaps Gabriel should go instead. He said from what he knew of the dungeon Gabriel would be most helpful. Meaning with Shadow gone Rylie was now in charge of the base until she would return later that day.

“Ready Gabriel and Viper? Rylie, hold the fort and you know how to contact me,” Shadow said to her teammates.

“Yes, please have a safe rescue,” Rylie said in his calm voice before whispering. “Please, watch your back.”

“See you then, off to Dark Crater to rescue Mismagius.” Shadow commanded as the left after nodding to the cautious Lucario.

* * *

 

Dark Crater never really scared Shadow, spooked yes. She guessed it just reminded her of when Darkrai was going after the world. She had mission then and now she has another. At least she didn’t have to go all the way down. She couldn’t imagine what it would be like if she actually joined him. She had said no and always would. He’d have to kill her before she’d say yes, but she wouldn’t get to because she was dead. She had seen the start through a nightmare, but quickly figured it out. It was different now and peace was in the world. As they enter the floor where Mismagius was to be a Monster House attacked them.

“I hate Monster Houses...” Shadow growled to Gabriel as they were back to back about to finish up the last few.

“Nothing we can't take.” Gabriel said. He thought it was great. Now he agreed with Viper to tag along.

“I can still hate them,” Shadow replied. They were a pain and if you’re not careful you’re a goner or screwed for the rest of the travel. “Dark Pulse!” With the ones around her weaken by Gabriel her pulse of darkness took the rest out leaving them victorious.

“You missssed one!”

“Huh?” the two questioned to look at the voice that had called which sounded like Viper.

“Glare!” Viper called as he paralyzed the two.

“Ah!”

“You traitor!” Gabriel screamed. Now he understood probably as Shadow did why he didn’t want Rylie to go. Rylie would have picked up in him as soon as they got close. He was up to something and probably with a gang of outlaws to take them out.

“You're forgetting my Sychronize...” Shadow cringed. As she felt her power take effect.

“Don't think ssso...” Viper said he took a Cheri Berry from bag and ate it. That was why he insisted on carrying the bag.

“Why?” Shadow asked trying to fight off the stun.

“I wasss never on your ssside,” Viper hissed. “Sssome Pokémon are just born to be evil and like the idea of a dark world. No longer needing to hide from the light. For that to happen we need our greatesst enemy out of the way…Team DarkFire.

“We?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes we cutie!” Mismagius said coming up beside them.

“The client?” Shadow questioned before figuring it out, “This was a set up...”

“Now ssshe's catching on, pretty sssmart for an Umbreon mutt.” Viper insulted. “I joined you and I put up job and sssuggest you take it and you fell for it! To lure you to our trap. The Monster House wasss no coincident.”

“What do you want?” Shadow asked getting some feeling back. If she could just keep them talking long enough.

“Come on, let's go so we can show her,” Drea said being the Mismagius.

“Hold on, we need to take care of sssomeone,” Viper hissed toward the other Pokémon not coming with them. Someone had to be the messenger and they never heard of don’t hurt the messenger.

“No!” Shadow shrieked fearing for Gabriel.

“Sssludge Bomb!”

Gabriel cried out as the attack.

“Gabriel...” Shadow whimpered as she could only watch him get attacked.

“I'll let you finisssh that up.” Viper said as he coiled around Shadow to grasp her. “First.”

“Right! Hypnosis!” Drea hypnotized Shadow as she fell into darkness.

“No...Shadow...” Gabriel whispered still weak from the earlier attack.

“Don’t worry honey! You won’t be here long. Magical Leaf! Icy Wind!” Drea called and then Gabriel also saw only darkness as he was transported out of the dungeon. 

* * *

 

That Thursday Shine was up bright and earlier. Pulse wasn’t a fan of that and gave her a jolt. She had at least ten minutes before Loudred came in to spoil it and she was going to get that ten minutes. All Shine could talk about was Shadow and what she thought they were going to be learning today. She said Shadow said something about taking them to a place knowledge and using you head was needed. This was the explorer part of training. Pulse decided she was going to get up and follow Shine out who was in deep conversation with their newest member Mimi. Pulse was happy that Mimi joined them and it looked to be she was too. Shine was probably talking about what their day could in store. All happened after morning briefing.

“Team Luminous,” Blaze said seeing they were still waiting after a half of an hour. “You’re still here?”

“Yeah, Shadow isn’t here yet,” Shine said. She had been excited about what they were going to be taught today and it would be the first real outing as a team with Mimi.

“That’s odd, usually she’d here on time if not a few minutes late,” Blaze wondered.

“Could she still be out on a mission?” Mimi asked.

“Could be, let’s go see if she’s at base,” Blaze said leading them out toward the DarkFire base on the other side of Treasure Town. It didn’t take long to get there, but when they arrived no one was home.

“Where could she be?” Blaze asked no one in particular.

“Maybe she was there?” Pulse suggested. “Or we passed her?”

“Maybe…”

“Blaze!” The Typhlosion turned at the calling of his name to look at his previous teammate Lucario, better known as Rylie. Blaze and Shadow still said he was still part of the team, just Guild came first. Technically it was teammate.

“Rylie, have you seen Shadow?” Blaze asked.

“No, I was coming to look for her too. She was supposed to back yesterday from a rescue mission in Dark Crater,” Rylie explained.

“Would the job take that long?” Shine asked.

“Not usually,” the two members of DarkFire answered together. They both knew Shadow was the type to finish a job in a day or less. It was rare that she would take more than that. Shadow was more responsible than that wouldn't a take a job that would make her miss a Thursday session with Team Luminous. Plus it was rescue, not exploration, and Blaze knew Shadow didn't waste time with rescues. Blaze looked over at Rylie to see the black appendages of his face raised and his eyes closed.

“What’s up?” Blaze asked softly.

“I can’t sense her, Shadow must not be in area…” he said trailing off. His eyes showed he was concentrating harder as if trying to lock on to her or anyone else.

“What is it?” they all asked seeing Rylie's eyes snap open.

“I sense Gabriel. He’s at the crossroad of Treasure Town near Spinda Café!” Rylie said as they make a dash for that area of town.

It was either Gabriel or Rylie that went with Shadow if not both. She trusted them, especially Rylie. Sure Gabriel was in it for the fighting and was a hot head, but loyal none the less. They could count on him to get a task completed when asked. As they got closer they made out the figure of a Gabite on the ground.

“Gabriel!” Blaze and Rylie called to their team member. He looked beaten up pretty badly by super effective moves.

“Are you alright?” Rylie asked.

“What happened?” Blaze asked.

“Where’s Shadow?” Shine pipped up seeing Shadow not there.

Gabriel opened his eyes looked up to see a Typhlosion and a Lucario. It had to be Blaze and Rylie. They were the only ones of their species in Treasure Town. He had made it back. He thanked Arceus. He was afraid after being transported about three miles from the crossroad that he wouldn't make it back. He pushed himself with the rest of his strength knowing if he didn't make it back then he was letting down his leader and a dear friend. All at once he heard their questions. To be clear, all he heard was what and Shadow.

“Kidnapped…” he whispered as he passed out.

“What did he say?!” Shine screamed.

“Let’s get him back to the Guild,” Blaze requested. Rylie nodded and helped the actual second in charge of DarkFire take their team member back for medical assistance.

* * *

 

They all patiently waited for Chatot and Chimecho to come out. It was about an hour later when the Pokémon emerged. They said the Gabriel would be fine with lots of rest and that it was indeed super effective moves that caused his damage. Gabriel was known to be hard to damage and typically only super-effective moves showed up when he was hurt. Right now, he needed to rest and not be questioned. Blaze guessed the next Pokémon to question was the last one available that saw Shadow last, Rylie.

“Yesterday Viper pointed out a job for a rescue in Dark Crater. He said it had been up there for a while and no one took it. He showed it to Shadow and she agreed. Shadow at first said it was going to me and Viper going. However, Viper said the dungeon would be better for Gabriel because he remember it had fire types in it. Concerned for my safety Shadow changed her mind and put in Gabriel. They left yesterday morning,” Rylie answered when asked about the events of yesterday. He remembered it very clearly.

“That’s another question, where’s Viper?” Blaze asked being reminded of the new recruit that just joined the team. He never really met the Arbok was told was we adamant about helping out the team.

“That snake! I never trusted him,” Rylie snapped. It was rare that he allowed his emotions to control him. He was mister calm, collected, and careful. He balanced out Gabriel. Shadow was the leader so the three made a perfect team. He also acted as Shadow’s voice of reason when hers was clouded which when recruiting Viper he should have said something to her. It wasn't that Shadow was naïve, she was just a person that didn't like to see others let down.

“I agree…” Pulse interjected pointing out she never trusted him either. She figuratively kicked herself for not saying anything about it, but she didn't seem as close to Shadow to make that call and tell the Umbreon.

“You did too?” Shine asked her friend. Why didn’t Pulse say anything before? They probably would have talked to Shadow.

“Yeah, I don’t know what it is, but when I get uneasy about Pokémon or situation my cheeks spark,” Pulse explained to the group.

“I got a weird feeling,” Shine admitted. Pulse was lucky to be so in tune with her type while hers was so basic. She couldn’t wait to evolve and be on a different level.

“So, it's safe to say Viper isn’t the Pokémon who he appeared he was,” Mimi interjected. She swore Shine was making an inside comment about he wasn’t the only one as she too just proved she wasn’t the Pokémon others thought her to be. The look on Shine’s face said it all, but Mimi and Shine promised to be friends. That didn't mean friends couldn't make cracks about each other. Team DarkFire does it all the time.

“You’re right…” a weak voice said.

“Gabriel!” they all cried upon seeing the dragon holding onto the wall.

“You should be resting!” Rylie pushed as he ran to help him.

“Resting is for the lazy and not for those who need to help,” Gabriel grunted using Rylie as leverage as he made his way out to the crowd. “You’re right, it was that snake in the grass Viper. The job was a set up to lure Shadow to Dark Crater for an ambush...When we arrived at the floor a Monster House attacked us. It wasn’t random...as that was set up too. After we defeated them...Viper got out attention and paralyzed us! Neither of us could do anything…”

“Shadow’s ability is…” Blaze started.

“He was prepared for that. He offered to carry the bag so he had access to our supplies,” Gabriel explained interrupting Blaze. “Anyway, Drea, the client was also working with him. He said something some Pokémon like a world of darkness…and DarkFire was in the way. They put Shadow to sleep and as Viper left with her Drea knocked me out.”

“Thank you, but you need to rest,” Blaze said as he could Gabriel had worn himself out trying to explain what happened to their friend.

“If they wanted DarkFire out of the way why take Shadow?” Rylie asked. Blaze stared at him and only could think that was a good question. Shadow was MIA and no one knew anything about where she could be. Well, they knew probably not with good company. They’d have to take this step by step and hope she'd be alright.

* * *

“Nicely done, see to it she is unconscious until the time,” an eerie voice said from a being that floated off the ground. “She will serve her purpose in due time.” The voice laughed as it looked down to the unconscious Umbreon that was at his feet and mercy. It wouldn’t be long now.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

 Shadow had been missing for days. Teams had been sent out to multiple dungeons to search top to bottom for the dark-type, but every single one came up empty. Blaze was getting impatient and was tempted to go out on his own to look for his best friend. However, there was this little bird who wouldn’t allow it and Blaze was tempted to make fried parrot. Team Luminous was also worried. Shadow wasn’t only their mentor, but their friend. They were also upset they weren’t allowed to go out and help search because they were too inexperienced and Shadow probably wouldn’t be located in a smaller, easier dungeon. It was safe to say they were insulted. Shadow had trained them well and they were strong.

“Blaze, you need to calm down,” Chatot squawked as blaze paced back and forth. There was currently a team checking a dungeon that had yet to return also he was trying to figure out what to do. It wasn’t like any other time before where the trouble found them or Shadow in most cases.

“I will calm down when Shadow is returned,” Blaze growled. Chatot cautiously jumped back a few steps to get away from the heat producing fire type. He wasn’t sure who he liked better, Wigglytuff or Blaze. Sure there was a special place in his spot for Wigglytuff, but Blaze was the calm, but also fierce type. Took matters into his hands instead of playing the oblivious role at times.

“Pokémon Detected! Pokémon Detected!” Diglett’s voice rang through the Guild. “Whose footprint? Whose footprint?”

“WELL?” Loudred yelled.

“Uh huh, okay…” the small voice being Diglett said before appearing before them. “That was Demon, the leader of Team DarkFighters. He says he wishes to speak with Blaze. He has news on Shadow.”

“Let him in,” Blaze said quickly and trying not to go running up to the Houndoom.

Team DarkFighters was relatively new in town about a couple weeks ago. They were a group made up of three dark types who mainly went after outlaws. Blaze assumed that was where they got their name from. They were led by Demon, a Houndoom, Starling, a Honchkrow, and Epidote, a Weavile.

“Hello Guildmaster, we have heard about the loss of Shadow. At this time we decide to fully reveal our intentions for arriving here in Treasure Town. The reason we are called Team DarkFighters is because we are a Team against the darkness. The darkness is a force created by all evil in the world. It is the reason for all the occurrence in your world.” Demon explained.

“Even Darkrai?” Blaze asked.

“Yes, always living in a nightmare made him an easy vessel for the darkness to invade. The poor Pokémon has been under its control for a while now,” Demon explained further.

“So it’s not a Pokémon?” Shine asked listening closely to the conversation.

“Not that we know of,” Starling added. “We don’t know any Pokémon with this kind of power.”

“What else do you know?” Blaze asked.

“The Darkness needs a vessel and for a while it used Darkrai. When Team DarkFire defeated Darkrai it left, but took a part of him with it which is after we tracked him down and found out why he can’t remember anything. Without a vessel it shapes itself it hangs on to one who can’t be one…” Demon began.

“What type can’t be?” Chatot asked. Not that he was worried.

“Ghost types. They really have no physical body about them so there is nothing to control.” Epidote explained.

“What did this have to do with Team DarkFire?” Pulse asked.

“Team DarkFire at the time was Shadow, Blaze, and Cresselia. They defeated Darkrai so it left to seek out a stronger vessel. It found one much later.”

“No!” Shine yelled. Everyone turned to look at the little Eevee that had apparently pieced all what the dual fire and dark type was saying.

“Yes!” Demon barked. “At the start it wanted to destroy Shadow, but The Darkness loves dark types as vessels and Shadow became one. That was no coincident. The Pokémon also under his control either do it by choice or are forced.”

Everyone there stood in silence as they too had figured out why Shadow was kidnapped. Even if they found Shadow, there wouldn’t be any guarantee that she would be the same. Or even herself. Blaze had many thoughts running through his mind. Why does this always happen to Shadow? It seems when they have won they really just open another can of Weedle. Blaze had a theory it was because of her human side. This was some master plan for her. She already saved them twice, isn’t that enough? Was she going to be taken away from him again?

“Do you know where she is?” Blaze asked the team made of dark types.

“No,” Demon admitted and Blaze sulked, “but I know where to find someone who does. I know of a Pokémon in Shimmer Hill. For the right price he’ll tell anything or help anyone.”

“Then let’s go,” Blaze commanded.

“But Blaze?!” Chatot squawked after him.

“But nothing. I am the Guildmaster and I am entitled to leave and go as I please. With Shadow in danger I see this is as good a time as any.” Blaze defended.

“We want to help too!” Team Luminous said scampering up at the Typhlosion. Blaze looked down at the recruits to the determination in their eyes.

“No.” Blaze said straightly.

“Why?!” the three cried.

“You’ve only been with the Guild a little over a month or so and even less for your team. You’re inexperienced and this dungeon isn’t for newbies. I’m sorry.” Blaze said as he began his way out of the Guild leaving three apprentices with even more determination in their eyes. Shine told her team to go as soon as Blaze was out of range. Chatot was too distraught to notice.

* * *

 

Team DarkFighters and Blaze made their way through Shimmer Hill. Everyone was quiet. Blaze wondered if they were like this all the time. At least with Shadow they talked despite how awkward or pointless it seemed.

“What made your team come to Treasure Town?” Blaze asked.

“We were recruiting,” Demon answered in a gruff voice.

“Who?” Blaze asked.

“Shadow. She is a dark type who is against leading the world into darkness. Actually she is the model of our team. After hearing of your promotion we planned to approach Shadow about the position with us,” Demon explained. “We just never approach her yet until she began to be unreachable.”

“That’s Shadow for you, a busy Buizel,” Blaze added commenting on Shadow’s need to be working. She always said she felt useless sitting around.

“I see him!” a called from Starling came above.

“Soon! Soon! Almost soon!” a voice cheered as he danced around the area.

“Needles!” Demon barked. The Cacturne jumped hearing the call of his name.

“Demon! What can I do for you?” he chuckled.

Before anyone could answer the grass and dark type a Flamethrower came by and blur passed by grabbing Needles and slamming on the ground in what looked to be in Shadow Claw.

“Tell me what you know about Shadow!” Blaze demanded. He wanted answers.

“Blaze! This isn’t going to get Shadow back,” Demon said trying to pull him off. Like good teammates the others stood on standby until told otherwise. “Let…him…go.”

“Fine.” Blaze huffed with a slight flame being released from his mouth.

“Thanks for calling off your badger dog,” Needles said getting up. Blaze growled at the comment and Demon stepped in front of him. “What do you want?”

“He said, we want information on where Darkness has taken Shadow of DarkFire,” Demon explained.

“So you’ve come to me because you couldn’t keep that mutt on a leash,” Needles laughed. Blaze stepped forward growling more intensely. “Wow big guy, I might have to call you the dog. I know about her, but you know my price.”

“I remember,” Demon said motioning to Epidote to come forward and takes items out of the bag. Blaze looked upon carefully noticing that Demon seemed familiar with this type of work.

“We have a Desert Sash, a Catur-Tophat, 100,000 Poke, and a Lost Loot.” Epidote explained as she took the items out. Needles examined the items carefully. It sounded like he was making approving noises.

“Alright, I’ll tell you,” He said scooping the items into a bag of his own. “They took your girl to Devil Seas.”

“Why?”

“Why not?” he asked. “It’s called Devil Seas and this whatever it is could be the devil in a nicer comparison. Let’s them stay under the radar because no team is stupid enough to venture down there and if they do they don’t make it very far. Also he’s interested in Temporal Tower. I don’t know so don’t ask why. Probably wants to control time or something,” Needles explained.

“That it?” Starling asked. He remember last time and they lost an important piece of information.

“It better be…” Blaze snarled as flames again leaked out of his mouth and the fire on his back got larger.

“Yes, fire rat and scarecrow,” the cactus said. “Now, if you’ll excuse me I’ll be in a very sandy place.”

With that he left and the others looked on. Blaze couldn’t help, but remember about everything that was said. It seemed that Team DarkFighters and Needles knew each other from before this. It was the only explanation or they do this regularly.

“Have you done business with him before?” Blaze asked gravely. He needed to know. These guys talked about recruiting Shadow. It seemed like they were almost outlaws themselves.

“What’s it to you?” Epidote snapped.

“Epidote!” Demon barked to quiet the Weavile. “Yes, we have done business before. What better way to catch an outlaw is to work with one? We trade valuable items and let them go for information. It is effective and it gets the jobs done. Do you have a problem of our ways?”

“Yeah I do, and I know for sure if you asked Shadow she would say no.” Blaze said.

“But at the end of day, you’ll see that the way we do things may be the only way to survive. If I remember you were going to attack the Pokemon just for information,” Demon glared. Both fire types knew this wasn’t time to start a fight. They were on the same side, but as usual the way the other does things just interferes. No one said a word as they exited back to the Guild. 

* * *

 

It was dark, cold, and wet. That was all she could figure. She woke up many times before only to be knocked back out. She figured she probably didn’t leave the area and was in one of the water dungeons. She lifted her head to get a better look around to see dark water almost black. Slowly rising to her feet black paws stood unsteady in about two to three inches of water. Out of her tall black ears she heard water slosh as Pokémon were coming in her direction. As a light broke she saw several different ones. Some she recognized and other she didn’t.

“Hello Shadow,” a Drapion known as Dread said to her. In response she fired off a Shadow Ball. Dread blocked it before swinging at the Umbreon. “Well you’re rude.”

“Could be worse…” Shadow grunted getting back to her feet.

“I hope you’re ready to lose everything,” Dread said. “Cursor!”

At the call of his name a Spiritomb came up toward her. Shadow began to go for an exit until Dread grabbed her in his claws. Even if she knew longer the move she attempted to bite him. Cursor only laughed at her futile attempts as a black smoke mixed with a little purple and green exited his own body and straight for her own. Shadow only tried to fight it harder.

“Accept destiny Shadow!” Dread said.

The Darkness entered her body and slowly she felt she was losing herself. Voices screamed in her mind or more like one voice that sounded like many. One voice stood out telling her not to fight and it was pointless. Soon enough she would belong to it.

Dread then dropped the Umbreon and she splashed in the shallow water below. For about a minute she laid there before rising. She turned to look at them with her once bright red eyes now darker.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Moves:  
> Shadow (88): Shadow Ball/Psychic/Iron Tail/Dark Pulse  
> Blaze (86): Flamethrower/Blast Burn/Shadow Claw/Aerial Ace  
> Pulse (40): Thunderbolt/Shock Wave/ “Agility”/Quick Attack  
> Rylie (69): Aura Sphere/Dragon Pulse/Extreme Speed/Flash Cannon  
> Demon (70): Flamethrower/Thunder Fang/Crunch/Solar Beam  
> Starling (69) Dark Pulse/Steel Wing/Brave Bird/Sunny Day  
> Epidote (69): Blizzard/Ice Beam/Night Slash/Focus Blast

The fight had begun. Everyone had their targets that seemed to be a good match or in some cases easy. Team DarkFighters fought with Malory, Rogson, and Dread. Team Luminous fought with Kame. He seemed to be the easy one for their combined electric type attacks. Rylie needed some payback against Viper and gladly volunteered to fight the snake in the grass that had started this situation with Shadow missing. Blaze had the toughest fight of them; he was against Cursor who was controlling Shadow. Inside he hoped someone who take whoever they were fighting out quickly to join him because he had yet been able to beat Shadow in a fight.

“Come on Shadow, don’t make me do this!” Blaze called to her.

“Yes she does!” Cursor answered. “She’s a fine Pokémon with power! Shadow use Shadow Ball1”

Like he was a trainer, whatever that was in a non-only Pokémon world, Shadow attacked Blaze with Shadow Ball. Blaze defended with Shadow Claw and sliced the attack and it exploded. What Blaze couldn’t believe was the power he felt behind it. He didn’t remember Shadow being this powerful. It was like she was Level 100, not 88. He had a guess that maybe it was because Cursor was controlling her.

“Magnificent! Shadow Dark Pulse!”

“Flamethrower!” Blaze called, but it was just enough and some of the attack pushed through. Blaze ducked before it hit him. He did feel sorry for the wall that was behind him that was blew to pieces. Shadow growled at him and Blaze was shocked. He had only heard Shadow growl a few times, but this one was scary and placed the fear of dark types into him. It sounded like she out for blood, Typhlosion blood.

“Time to try a close combat approach then, Iron Tail!” Cursor called.

Shadow leaped and ran toward Blaze as her tail glowed white as it steeled over. Blaze knew he could take Iron Tail head on being a fire type and launched into an Aerial Ace. He collided with Shadow and then tipped himself over her placing her behind him. He then fired a Flamethrower at Cursor striking a direct hit as he wasn’t expecting the attack.

“Shadow!” 

* * *

 

Dread, having a weakness to ground type attacks, was harder than Demon thought. He didn’t know any and neither did any of his team. The only Pokémon was Shine with Dig, but she was occupied. Epidote, fueled with a revenge for actions and comments toward herself and Shine, was making quick work of Malory. She didn’t like the girly, evil Pokémon and Shine was not a plush toy. No matter how much she agreed Shine kind of looked like one.

“Night Slash!” Epidote called as she slashed across Malory.

“Nice move vermin,” Malory smirked. She loved to insult others. It gave her joy as everyone she cared about left. Now, she had these guys who said if they worked together toward a goal to make everyone miserable then they’d be together. It was enough a reason for her.

“I am not a vermin! Ice Beam!” Epidote said as she launched a ray of ice at Malory that made contact. Not the fire burned for an insult against her, but it slowly died seeing that Malory couldn’t hold on and fainted. “I’m a weasel.” She proudly said smirking as she left her battle field to help her leader who needed more than Starling.

“Come here birdy, birdy!” Rogson called to Starling who in a safe distance in the air. Starling just literally and figuratively looked down on him. Were they all nutcases? “Focus Blast!”

Starling saw the blast just in time to dodge it with a spin and tuck of his wings which made it perfect time for a Brave Bird. The fast move swooped down and knocked Rogson off his feet. It was super-effective and Starling watched with a close for him to get up. To his disappointment Rogson got up and fired a Dark Pulse that swept across the air clipping him. As he was tumbling down he saw Rogson running to meet him with an X-Scissor. Starling righted himself and blocked his attack with a Steel Wing. Using the energy from the collision Starling backed off quickly before getting into a Brave Bird that was only a few yards away from the target. He basically one-punch the Toxic Mouth Pokémon. Rogson couldn’t handle the intense power and fainted before he hit the ground. Starling smirked, this was why he was the Big Boss Pokémon. He looked over to see that Epidote was heading to where he was needed to help Demon.

“It looks like puppy dog can’t take me alone,” Dread taunted.

“I can. But we fight better together!” Demon barked. “Starling!”

“Gotcha! Sunny Day!” Starling called as the room filled with an intense light from the sun that penetrated 20 floors down.

“What will that do?” Dread asked seeing it pointless.

“This! Solar Beam!” Demon said and immediately fired the grass type move. Sure, it wasn’t effective, but it caught him odd guard. “Flamethrower!”

“Ice Beam!” Epidote called joining the fight.

“Dark Pulse!” Starling was next.

The moves struck the Drapion, but it was clear that was he the strongest of them all of the group. Sure he took damage, but he looked to go for a few more rounds.

“Enough!” Dread called blowing the smoke created by the collision of their moves away by spreading his arms. “Pin Missile!”

* * *

 

 **(AN: This takes place like minutes before** )

* * *

 

Team Luminous was doing better than they expected. Kame obviously wasn’t a fighter and just a trickster. Using moves such Thunder Bolt, Shock Wave, and Hidden Power were effective. He seemed to be toying with them and they were sure not to get too close. He was probably a close combat fighter and not a long distance as the move he used from his position was Bubblebeam.

“Come here you little brats!” Kame shouted in anger. He was angry he was getting beat by a couple of pre-volves.

“I’d rather be a brat than a rat!” Pulse said.

“You are one,” Shine deadpanned.

“I am a mouse!” Pulse screamed.

“Bubblebeam!” Kame said using the move.

“Dig!” Shine said using her one of two escape moves.

“Agility!” Pulse said quickly moving out of the way.

Kame smirked to himself as he had them where he wanted them. Shine was going to have to come in for an attack and Pulse would also have to attack soon. He felt the ground move under him as Shine came out and attacked. He took the attack before returning with a Crabhammer. Shine flew and slammed into Pulse stopping them both in their tracks.

“Bubblebeam!”

“Protect!” Shine said getting up and raising her shield.

As the onslaught of bubble stopped she let it go and Shine called, “Thunder Bolt!”

Kame roared before quickly made his way toward them. His claw glowed a white different than Crabhammer. It was clear he was close range fighter that liked to mess with others.

“Protect!” Shine said.

“Guillotine!” Kame said as his claw came down on the Protect. The defense move held against the one-hit-KO, but it shattered leaving an opening for Kame to hit Shine with a Crabhammer sending her behind Pulse yards away.

“Shine!” Pulse called to her partner. Shine wasn’t down and out as she slowly got to her feet to look at her concerned partner.

“Pulse watch out!” Shine warned. Pulse turned to see Kame coming up on her with another Guillotine. She knew if it struck she’d faint.

“Thunderbolt!” the Pikachu attacked knowing this was her only way to save herself despite everyone would be struck. Seeing Pulse used the move Shine quickly dug underground to provide any undetected aid. Kame was close enough to receive the shock full blast, but wasn’t close enough to take a swing at Pulse. Kame ultimately fainted to the Pikachu.

“I did it!” Pulse cheered as she felt herself level to 41.

Shine brought her head out of her whole to congratulate her partner, but she never got to.

“Pin Missile!” the voice called.

Dread called for the range attack that struck down Team DarkFighters and was heading toward Pulse. If she was hit she’d faint for sure.

“Pulse!”

Hearing Shine’s call Pulse turned to see a flurry of white missiles come at her. She couldn’t move and Agility or Quick Attack wouldn’t work as there was too many. Her breathing sped up as she cried out sparking her cheeks. A violent flare was released and defend the Pikachu against the attack saving her. Not only did the attack block the incoming attack, but it attacked everyone, but Shine, who was still underground, and Starling, being a safe distance in the air.

“I learned Discharge!” Pulse cheered. Shine could hear the cheer from underground and silently told herself to again congratulate Pulse on the new move. She’d do it now, but she had a new mission.

Shine dug her way toward the Pokémon in question to feel her attack. He needed to be taken down after all he’s done and they could use the leg up.

“Dig!” Shine called as she came from the ground and attacked Dread. Caught off by the move he felt it full force. The others saw their chance.

“Flamethrower!”

“Ice Beam!”

Dark Pulse!”

“Thunderbolt!” Pulse added joining their fight. If Shine could so could she.

Dread roared as the damage took hold bringing him down to zero resulting in a faint.

After being taken off guard by the electrical attack Viper took the chance to dig underground to escape Rylie. The Lucario was pretty mad and it was beautiful to watch the serene Pokémon lose control it would be his downfall. Rylie looked around to not see Viper, the snake was hiding. Rylie remembered his times when he was training with Shadow. She had one point told him to use all his abilities to his advantage, don’t take anything for granted. Also for a calm Pokémon, like Blaze, needed to watch his anger. He agreed with her. He closed his eyes and opened his mind to the aura around him. There! Viper’s aura was to appear behind him. Rylie took a few steps forward and turned. Viper emerged to find nothing. He looked in front of him to see Rylie.

“Flash Cannon!” Rylie attacked. From the damage from before and the small help from Pulse Viper was sent into the wall and fainted. Rylie was proud of himself. He completed what Shadow told him. However, when he looked around still looking with aura he looked to Shadow and Blaze, which were still in deep battle, and saw a startling aura. Pure black aura shrouded Shadow that was different than the aura that surrounded Cursor. Only some mixed, but just little. Quickly he open his eyes and joined the fight for their leader.

By then everyone had joined the fight against Shadow making it seven on one, two if Cursor counted. Cursor saw he was at a dilemma, but he only needed a few more minutes than his work would be done. He guessed he was going to literally hold them for time.

“Shadow Psychic!” Cursor commanded and Shadow held four of them. Cursor looked to see Team DarkFighters unaffected. He cursed himself for that mistake.

“Flamethrower!”

“Focus Blast!”

“Dark Pulse!”

Shadow was struck by the attack and lost ‘her’ concentration needed to hold the psychic. The four being affected fell to their knees as Shadow was causing them damage at the same time.

“It is now or never!” Demon cried noticing Shadow was down.

“Fine! Rylie and I will attack Shadow, the rest take out Cursor!” Blaze ordered. They all nodded understanding that Cursor needed to be taken out or Shadow would never be freed.

“Blast Burn!”

“Aura Sphere!”

“Hidden Power!”

“Thunder Bolt!”

“Flamethrower!”

“Ice Beam!”

“Dark Pulse!”

All the moves went toward their targets. Shadow was overcome with fire power and then blasted with aura energy while Cursor got a mixture of moves. Blaze’s heart hurt having to do that to Shadow and hearing a yelp. Cursor got no sympathy and unlike Shadow, fainted taking what he held over Shadow with him. Jokingly, Blaze noticed that everyone’s jaws dropped. He never used Blast Burn unless he had to. Shine couldn't help think that Blaze made Wigglytuff look like a cuddly rabbit. They looked on to see Shadow standing. As the smoke cleared she dropped, but she never hit the ground as she disappeared in a flurry of yellow lights.


	13. Chapter 13

Darkness was all the Pokémon saw, but that didn’t mean she was in an empty space. She could feel what was around her. The feeling of what she thought was sand in her fur and wave of water that brushed up against her feet. Was she on the beach again? She was still too weak to open her eyes to see exactly where she was because she knew she wasn’t in Devil’s Sea anymore. Unless she was wrong and the dungeon gained a beach since the last time she got a good look around. A part of her could still feel something was inhabiting her, but something other than what wasn’t herself, was suppressing it. It weaken her so she slept hoping the feeling would be gone by the time she awoken again.

* * *

 

The Shinx tried his best to keep up with his partner, but the Vulpix was too fast. This was only one of the times they were allowed to leave the area as it was safe. The Vulpix took every chance she could get and didn't care if she was alone or not.

“Letro hurry up!” the Vulpix yelled back behind her.

“Amber slow down!” Letro answered picking up his pace. He knew where she was going, the beach. For a fire Pokémon that was weak to water Amber loved to go to the beach or Sharpedo’s Bluff to look out at the water. She said it filled her with hope one day they’d be free to move and roam such places as the ocean. The others promised the small children the day they were dragged into the fray. Letro noticed he actually caught up to Amber who had stopped.

“What’s wrong?” Letro asked her.

“Look!” she answered pointing out to the edge of the beach by the dungeon was a black mass in the sand.

“What do you think it is?” the electric type guessed. Multiple Pokémon or items came to his mind. His mind sparked different ideas what it could be. That was why he and Amber had been paired together for other than their friendship. He was the brains of the two.  

“Come on!” Amber shouted running toward the mass. Amber on the other hand was reckless also a good battler. They balanced each other out, but that didn't mean Letro was weak or Amber wasn't smart.

“Amber it could be a Pokémon! It might attack!” Letro tried to warn her.

“And? That’s the point to go look…” Amber trailed off as she got closer to the figure that she could now say was a Pokémon. “It’s a Pokémon!”

“Obviously!” Letro deadpanned. “Is it alive?”

Voices, she heard voices. One was a female and the other male. They woke her from her slumber. She felt stronger and she could barely sense the presence she felt earlier. Her mind wasn’t as clouded either and Shadow was happy not to find herself without memories again. She remembered being with Cursor and actually some clouded memories of her fighting Blaze and the others. After they all attacked she gain a second of self-awareness of only herself before passing out.

“Should be poke it with a stick?” the female asked.

“I’d advise you not too,” Shadow muttered. If they poked her Shadow was sure they she’d bite at them.

“You’re okay!” Shadow opened her crimson red eyes to see a Vulpix and Shinx. It was clear the Vulpix had said the previous statements. The fox seemed like she would enjoy if her solution to check on someone was to poke it. She might lose a paw. Did her mother not teach her not to poke the sleeping Salamence or stick a paw in a Gyarados’s mouth? Shadow thought about how Blaze knew not to wake the sleeping Shadow.

“Yes, where am I?” Shadow asked to two Pokémon she dubbed 'kids'.

“Outside Guild HQ!” Amber said.

“The Guild HQ?” Shadow asked. She was confused. What was that? A cool name to say Guild when kids played spies?

“Yeah, it use to be called Treasure Town.” Letro explained to the confused Umbreon.

“Okay, now when am I?” Shadow asked herself. She was even more confused. Treasure Town was still called that when she left and what was the name Guild HQ? Had more Guilds opened up and this was the main one? The confusion was starting to give her a headache.

“You’re funny,” Amber said.

“I bet if we take her to Demon he could spread some light on this. She is a dark type,” Letro suggested.

“I guess you’re right,” Amber agreed. “Well, I’m Amber and this Letro.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m…” Shadow tried introduced herself before she was interrupted by a spunky Vulpix.

“Umbreon! You’re an Umbreon!” Amber said and Letro nodded agreeing with his friend. That was it. Amber had been trying to figure out what species she was since seeing her. She’d had only seen one before her and she had a name. Plus she rarely saw the Pokémon as she was gone all the time. Shadow sighed and slowly got up shaking her ears to her tail of the sand embedded in her fur. She'd have to go with being called her species for right now. After meeting this Demon fellow she’d correct them.

* * *

 

Reaching the Guild or at least where Shadow thought the Guild use to be. The giant Wigglytuff head tent was missing and it looked like this random platform at the top of some broken stairs. All what seemed what was there before was the grate for sentry duty and a second cover hole not far from it. This place looked right.

“Come on, we all have to stand on the grate,” Letro said nudging Shadow to the grate. What happened to just walking in?

“Pokémon Detected! Pokémon Detected! Who’s Footprint? Who’s Footprint?” an adult sounding voice said. “It is Vulpix, Shinx, and…Umbreon!”

“IDENTIFY YOURSELF!” a booming voice asked through the grates. It was like the Pokémon was standing topside and still yelling. The three of them shook as they held their paws firmly to the ground.

“It is Team FireStrike. We have someone for Demon to meet,” Letro explained. He usually did the talking. Last time Amber did the talking they got in trouble. It got quiet and as if they were discussing it what to do. Normally guests they didn't know weren't allowed and had to be discussed with their leaders before granted entrance.

“YOU MAY ENTER!” After the voice called the grate covering the hole leading down opened. Carefully the trio enter the hole and climbed down. So far it looked the same until they reached the second floor.

Shadow looked all around and saw Pokémon who were injured or being taken care of. It looked more like a hideout than a Guild. She looked around to not really see anyone she knew, but the few that looked toward them had a shocked look. Amber tugged on Shadow’s tail and they moved down to the bottom level. Shadow just barely stepped off the ladder before she was tackled and not in a friendly way as this was an attack. Luckily she had been doing training to handle this situation if it ever occurred and it did. She rolled with the slightly larger Pokémon and pushed him off with a fierce kick of her hind legs sending him back into the ground. The Umbreon quickly got to her feet and glared at the growling Houndoom. Shadow even let out a small growl herself to tell the other dark type to back off as a warning and almost a taunt.

“You thought you could come here and trick us?!” he barked.

“What are talking about? I don’t even know where is! Let alone who you are!” Shadow snapped back.

“Liar!” he roared sprinting into an attack using Thunder Fang.

“STOP!” a voice boomed throughout the floor. The Houndoom stopped in his tracks and looked toward the master’s chamber. Of course it wasn’t the master who stepped out, but his second in command, a Lucario.

“What is this Demon?” the Lucario asked. Shadow observed the Lucario and thought he looked familiar, but this one’s eyes were shut.

“Chaos has come here to try and take us out!” Demon decreed.

Lucario slowly lowered his head and his appendages on his sides raised. His head slowly looked like it was moving across the room scanning. The appendages dropped and he looked like to be searching for someone. Shadow noticed he was coming toward her.

“Shadow?” the Lucario asked. Only one Lucario knew her.

“Rylie?” Shadow asked. Rylie nodded.

“You can’t be fooled by this!” Demon claimed.

“I see her aura Demon and this Umbreon shows the aura of Shadow, not Chaos,” Rylie affirmed.

“Rylie, what’s happened? Why won’t you open your eyes?” Shadow asked.

Rylie sighed before he answered, “You’d better sit down.”

“I’d rather stand thank you.” Shadow said wanting to know what the reversal world was going on.

“Fine, let’s start with what you remember. I am assuming that you’re from the past.” Rylie inquired.

“Yes, I believe so considering there are Pokémon here I’ve never met. I was kidnapped by Viper than control by Cursor. He was forcing me to fight Blaze. Eventually Blaze and you got the upper hand and defeat me in some sense. Next thing I know I wake up with these kids are wondering out loud if they should poke me with a stick.” Shadow explained. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Amber grin like it was mistake on her part. Rylie made note to talk to her later. Shadow could have been hostile and was lucky she wasn't.

“Okay, well you didn’t disappear after that fight. We rescued you, but you were different and I was the only one who really noticed. You began to go after outlaws more than usual alone and often skipped out on your other duties. You weren’t yourself. We thought you were recovering from the event, but when…” Rylie stopped talking wondering if he should go on or not.

“When what?” Shadow asked. She didn’t want to beat it out of him.

“When Blaze disappeared you were questioned, but you played a victim as well.” Rylie explained.

“What?” Shadow asked with her voice breaking.

“You and Blaze were called to challenge that required you both. You came back alone saying that Blaze was defeated and should have returned. Also that you barely won yourself, but you would make your main priority to find Blaze. You went missing for a little bit and returned empty handed. I sensed for a while you…well she was deceiving us,” Rylie explained further.

“She, you mean me?” Shadow asked. How did 'you' go to 'her'?

“No, we were informed that the aura I saw surrounding you that day was what we refer to as Darkness and it was still a part of you when you were freed by Cursor. Slowly it took you over and you became who she calls Chaos. I confronted her and she attacked me causing me to go blind. Luckily that I can see with my aura and sight isn’t a major sense for me.” Rylie continued.

“Rylie…I’m…sorry,” Shadow apologized feeling that wall of held emotions she compacted tight begin to crumble.

“It wasn’t you.” Rylie reaffirmed.

“Yes it was. I should have stopped it…wait…I left after the event so that means Darkness is with me now, but I feel like me.” Shadow wondered aloud.

“I believe a group of legendary Pokémon are responsible for keeping Darkness at bay until you finish whatever you were sent here to do.” Rylie elaborated.

From what they both Shadow and Rylie understood, it took a lot of different powers to control Darkness for a long period of time. He assumed Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie, Palkia, and Dialga had something to do with why Darkness wasn’t trying to control Shadow. They both understood it so suddenly almost like the knowledge was given to them. It made sense to him. Azelf was controlling and empowering willpower for Shadow to not give in to the toll Darkness and the others were enforcing upon her. Mesprit was controlling Shadow’s emotions to remain in check so ones such as grief or any others with evil connotation didn’t gain too much power to lose that willpower. Uxie was probably helping everyone understand all this to explain the sudden knowledge. It was a lot to take in. Palkia most likely played a big part in trapping Darkness in a space he control inside of Shadow. Which this would explain some weakness on Shadow’s part. Dialga played an obvious part in probably being the one to send Shadow forward in time as well helping Palkia by placing a time displacement around the space so if Darkness ever escaped it would lead back where it started. Shadow couldn’t believe all this was happening and actually inside her. It felt weird to know about and not feel a thing. She guessed it was not distract her from her goal, which reminded her…

“To do what?!” she snapped. Okay, Mesprit was trying to control some of her emotions. “I responsible for a world of darkness I have tried to stop TWICE and don’t say it wasn’t my fault. I’m the real evil…Arceus…why didn’t that all powerful Alpha do something then. Just wipe me out of existence, take me to another plane, but just don’t toss me into time to see what I’m going to do to the world!”

“Shadow!” Rylie barked. Shadow turned from her rant to glare at the Lucario to see what he wanted. “Perhaps you are the only one who can stop Darkness. It isn’t a Pokémon so Arceus’s power probably won’t have much effect on it. You’ve been brought to here to learn what you need to save yourself.”

Shadow calmed and listened to what Rylie had to say. He was right. The Legendary Pokémon were holding the Darkness back inside her and she must not let their actions be in vain. Her seeing herself as this, Chaos, was going to teach her what she needed to know. If it came down to it she’d end it herself and prayed to Palkia to send her away. Suicide would be futile as it would leave her to find another. She thought about the ones who were around her and realized what she said earlier.

“Not to be rude, but who is all here? I think we deserve some introduction. However, you look familiar.” Shadow said to Demon.

“Yes, I am the Leader of Team DarkFighters and we were present at the time of your rescue,” Demon explained. “I apologize for attacking you.”

“It’s fine. I would have done the same if the vessel of evil came walking into my base,” Shadow joked. Rylie smiled on the inside that at least this was Shadow they could remember.

“Is there anyone I would know here?” Shadow asked.

“It’s good to see you!” a voice called as a small Dugtrio came out.

“DON’T FORGET ME!” another said coming from the second floor. Shadow recognized them both.

“Diglett! Well…Dugtrio!” Shadow exclaimed. “And now Exploud!”

The old Guild members of sentry duty still worked hard doing their normal jobs as it now had a greater importance.

“Guild…what about Team Luminous?” Shadow asked with a smile. Shine and Pulse made her smile. Mimi had yet been fully introduced to Shadow, but she knew she’d be similar if she got to meet the other admirer.

“They’re gone…” Rylie sadly added.

“What do you mean?” Shadow asked.

“Shine has been captured by Chaos as we assume Blitz was. Pulse is away on her own job at the moment, but she is safe from last we heard. Mimi is upstairs helping some of the injured.” Rylie explained.

“We’ll rescue Shine don’t worry!” Amber pipped up. Shadow smiled at the fact it looked like Shine had an admirer.

“We were in the middle of deciding this when you arrived,” Rylie added.

“I want to help.” Shadow demanded with a fire in her eyes.


End file.
